A Christmas Mircacle?
by GSR4ever87
Summary: It's Christmas time, and for the first time in a long time all Grissom kids will be in their childhood home for the holiday. Find out what they've been up to the last 15 years, and why it's taken their youngest two years to come home. Seventh & Final in the Worth fighting for series.
1. Coming Home?

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters.

Summary: It's Christmas time, and for the first time in a long time all Grissom kids will be in their childhood home for the holiday. Find out what they've been up to the last 15 years, and why it's taken their youngest two years to come home. Seventh & Final in the Worth fighting for series.

AN: Hi everybody, I wanted to wait to post this story because I knew it was going to have a Christmas theme, so I hope I didn't make you too crazy on waiting.

AN#2: Since this is part of a series you might be confused if you haven't read or don't remember what happened in the pervious ones, so you might want to read them.

Title: A Christmas Miracle?  
Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 15 years after last story ended  
Warnings: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior, possible trigger moments  
Main Parings: GSR, BSR (Sam/Bailey), Ethan/OC  
Minor Parings: Megan/OC, Arthur/Alexis, Lindsey/Blake, CatNip (Mention), Greg/Morgan (Mention), Warrick/OC (Mention), Brass/OC (Mention)  
Other Characters: Emmitt Stokes, Eli Brown (Mention), Sanders kids (Mention)  
Series Order: Worth Fighting For, For better or worse, No matter the distance, Still the One, More Worth Fighting For, Still Worth Fighting For

* * *

Chapter 1: Coming Home?

December 21, 2035

Boston, Massachusetts

"I know, I'm sorry it's been awhile but I promise I'll be there, I already asked for the time off...Ok, I love you & dad too...Yeah, bye."

28 year old Megan, who was a spitting image of her mother, except for the gap between the teeth, ended the phone call to her parents just as the timer went off, making her sigh as her heartbeat raced while she placed her phone on the bathroom counter, then she moved her hand to the other item on the counter and picked it up before seeing a positive sign, knowing her life just hit another milestone, one she particularly wasn't shooting for, at least for a few more years.

Before her thoughts could continue there was a knock on the bathroom door and a voice on the other side. "Megan, you ok, babe? You've been in there awhile."

With her free hand she grabs her phone and slipped it in her pocket before walking to the bathroom door and opened it, coming face to face with her husband of a year, Travis Murray, before handing him the pregnancy test and walking in the bedroom as he looked down at what she just handed him.

When he looked up from it she was sitting on the end of the bed, then he smiled with his brown eyes sparkling as he walked up to her. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Megan sighed as she looked at him while he sat down. "It sure looks like it."

Kyle Jordan will always be Megan's first love, but 8 months after she graduated high school at the age of 16, they realized, no matter how much they tried while living in different cities so far apart from one another, they couldn't make it work, so instead of staying in a relationship where they could eventually hate/resent one another, they decided to let each other go. It was one of the hardest decisions they ever made, and a part of her will always care for him, but they both knew it was the right move.

Then four years later, after casual dating for three of those four years, she went on a first date with the new love of her life, and has been with him ever since.

Travis Murray was a year older than her, a little above average build, 5'9, just like her, with blond hair, brown eyes and the son of Drew Murray, who is friends with her mother, which because of that friendship they had actually met one another when they were really little but it wasn't until she had moved to Boston to go to Harvard, just like her mother, and had spent time with the Murray family, mostly for dinner since she didn't really know anybody else for the first few months of her college education, that they really connected.

First they started out as friends, then their connection started growing more, even though they tried denying it and hiding it, mainly because he was in a serious relationship, until they just couldn't anymore, and after that first kiss, they knew who their hearts belonged to and where their lives where going, even though at the moment he noticed she wasn't really thrilled about what she just found out, so he frowned a little while placing his hand on her arm. "Megan, what's wrong, why don't you seem as excited about this as much as I am?"

She took a breath before speaking. "Because I'm terrified, I have these thoughts in my head, mostly if I can even be a good mother?" She paused, and he was going to speak, but she continued before he could. "Look at Bailey, now she was the motherly type before she was even ready to have kids." Then she smiled a little. "Even my brothers are naturals at being parents." She then shook her head with another sigh. "But not me, I don't have that feeling you're suppose to have."

Now obviously she grew up in a loving family, so it wasn't the lack of love that was making her questioning this, it was her own lack of confidence and insecurities.

He ran his hand up and down her arm to give her comfort as he spoke. "You may not feel that now, but feelings can change..."

She cuts him off as she stood up from the bed, making his hand drop from her arm. "I don't know, I don't think I'm ready for this."

Travis looked up at his wife with another frown as he asked. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Before she could speak, her phone started to ring from her pocket, so she pulled it out, and after looking at who was calling her, she answered it. "Dr. Grissom...Alright...Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes...No problem...bye."

Once she ended the call, she spoke to her husband as she placed her phone back in her pocket. "I have to go to the hospital, I told the other doctors I would cover for them if they needed it since we'll be in Vegas for the Christmas holiday."

After graduating from Harvard, she became a doctor, deciding not to go in the same the same direction as her parents, before they changed careers, her sister and youngest brother.

Travis nodded as he stood up and walked up to her, then he cupped her cheek and spoke with love in his eyes. "I want you to know that whatever you decide, I'll be there for you."

She had tears in her eyes as she placed her hand on top of his. "Thank you, you don't know how much I needed to hear that."

He gave her a little smile as he responded. "Love you."

"Love you too."

They kissed softly before she pulled back and headed out of the bedroom so she could grab her things and leave the house.

Once alone, Travis sighed as he sat back down on the bed, hoping he'll get the chance to be just like the 5 siblings above him, a parent.

* * *

San Diego, California

 _Flashback_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _5 years ago_

 _20 year old Ethan Grissom was still a mixture of both parents in looks and brains, and after graduating High School at Fifteen, like his oldest sister, he took a year off before deciding to follow in his father's footsteps and go to UCLA._

 _His parents were a little sad to see a second child leave Vegas, but they wanted him to follow his dreams. Plus, they had to admit they were a little excited because they had at least one child go to the same college as their father._

 _Currently he was in his off campus apartment pulling out a lasagna from the oven when there was a knock on the door, so after placing the glass pan on top of the stove, he turned the oven off, took his oven mitts off and tossed them on the kitchen counter before walking the short distance to the apartment door._

 _Once he was there, he took a breath and opened the door before coming face to face with the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She was 5'7, had a above average build, her straight blond hair was just above her shoulders, the most beautiful green eyes that he could look at all day, not to mention the smile she had, which that's what she was currently doing while holding out his entomology text book to him._

 _"Now, if I didn't know any better, I would say you left this behind on purpose."_

 _Ethan smiled back while replying. "And if I didn't know any better, I would think a part of you really does like me, or else you wouldn't have come all this way to give it back to me."_

 _He had met her at a diner two weeks ago when one of her customers was giving her hard a time, and he helped her out. When he finally got the nerve to ask her out, she turned him down, but he wasn't ready to let go just yet, so after the last time of her turning him down, he wanted to try one more thing, he left his textbook with his address on a piece of paper inside with the hope she would bring it to him._

 _This time she lost the smile and asked straight up. "I just want to know what your game is."_

 _Ethan lost the smile as he took the book from her and shook his head, replying in an honest and heartfelt tone. "This isn't a game, Alicia. I just really want to get to know you, that's all. No one is going to make you stay, you can leave, and if you really want me to I'll back away, I'll never bug you again."_

 _Alicia Duncan paused for a second to let the tone of his voice sink in, then she asked with curiosity and a smirk. "Ok, so say that I do come in, how do I know that this isn't some trick to lure me in so you could do something harmful to me?"_

 _He chuckled with a nod before asking with a raised eyebrow. "Well, how do I really know that you aren't taking advantage of me leaving my address in the book so you could come here and do something harmful to me?"_

 _She chuckled back. "Very good point." After Ethan's second nod, she continued after clearing her throat. "So, what's your solution to this problem?"_

 _There was no hesitation in his answer, and he was once again serious. "Do what feels right to you."_

 _After a pause, and while looking into his eyes, she asked softly. "Am I safe with you, Ethan?"_

 _With those Grissom's sparkling eyes and loving smile, he nodded. "100%, I'll even stay across the room if you want."_

 _After she chuckled one more time while shaking her head. "We don't have to go to that extreme."_

 _"Ok, come on in."_

 _He moved to the side to let her in, and after closing the door, he helped her with her jacket, which she thanked him for that, then after placing the book on his desk that he had in the living room, he headed toward the kitchen and asked. "Do you want tomatoes and cottage cheese with your lasagna?"_

 _"Yeah, that sounds good."_

 _As he was getting that together, Alicia was looking at the few photo's he kept of his family, and had asked a few questions about them._

 _When they were finally sitting at the dinning room table with their food in front of them, he watched her take a bite, then after she swallowed she looked at him with a little shock. "Wow, this is amazing."_

 _He smiled with a nod, proud of his cooking skills. "Thank you, I leaned from the best."_

 _She smirked. "Let me guess, your mom?"_

 _He shook his head. "Actually, my dad."_

 _She had to admit she was a little surprised by that. "For real?"_

 _He nodded again after taking a bite, then once he swallowed he explained. "I heard my mom is better with the cooking since they've gotten together, but my dad still mostly did it, and he taught us all."_

 _"Well, he did an exceptional job." Then with her eyes sparkling now, she finished with. "And not with just the cooking skills."_

 _Their eyes connected for a few seconds before they went back to their meal with a little talk here and there._

 _Eventually their evening took them to the couch, which he was on one end and she was on the other one._

 _They had just finished one of his many childhood stories with a laugh, and after a pause, she looked at her water bottle for a few seconds before looking at him again. "Tonight was wonderful, thank you."_

 _He looked at her with sincerity. "We can keep having them, it doesn't have to end after one night."_

 _She smiled slightly as she asked while shaking her head a little. "You're really not scared off by this 10 year age gap, are you?"_

 _Ethan response was immediate. "I watched a 15 year age couple my whole life, and you know what I learned from them?" He paused before finishing. "As long as there is communication, commitment, honesty and true love, it shouldn't matter the age difference, as long as they are of age of course."_

 _"I agree, and as long as the partners involved doesn't have a problem with it."_

 _His heart dropped a little as he asked. "So, you do?"_

 _She looked down at her water bottle again. "Before I met you I wouldn't hesitate on saying 'yeah'" Then she looked into his eyes with tears in her eyes. "But getting to know you is making me rethink that." Ethan's heart started beating with hope again as she continued. "But..."_

 _Ethan cuts her off with a nod. "You're afraid of getting hurt, I understand that, and I'll do everything in my power to not let that happen." He took a breath before he continued. "You have to know I'm afraid of the same thing, but I'm willing to take the risk, are you?"_

 _There was a pause before she spoke again. "Before I answer, I need to tell you something that might change your mind about all of this."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _After one more pause, she told him. "I have an eight year old son and he means everything to me, and I'm not going to bring someone in his life who doesn't want anything to do with him." He was a little surprised about this information so it made him hesitate for a second, which made Alicia continue as she stood up after placing her water bottle on the coffee table. "I guess I finally said something that scared you off, huh? That's ok, I understand."_

 _Just as she was opening the door after grabbing her jacket, Ethan had placed his hand on the door and closed it while he whispered in her ear from behind. "Wait."_

 _When she turned around, so her back was now against the door, she had tears in her eyes while looking at him, then he spoke with emotion. "I can't predict what's going happen in the future, I just know that if I let you walk out of that door without knowing what could be, I'll regret it because for the first time in my life I finally have that special feeling that my whole family's been talking about, that I've witnessed my whole life. Did I plan on it being with a woman 10 years older than me, who already has a child, no? But the first time I saw you in that diner, something shifted in me, so please, let me get to know you and your son."_

 _She couldn't help but sniffle as she asked. "You sure you want to do that?"_

 _With his eyes shinning, he nodded as he slowly moved his hand to her cheek, but had stopped and asked permission with his eyes if that was ok, which once he got the ok, he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it as he whispered. "Absolutely."_

 _She then cleared her throat and nodded. "Ok, I'm willing to take the risk with you, under one condition."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _"You're completely honest with me on how you feel, if things change for you, I need to know."_

 _"Ok." Then he smiled with his eyes continuing to shine. "But I don't see that happening any time soon, so I hope you're not expecting a quick out."_

 _She chuckled as he moved to allow her some room so she could put her coat back on the hook on the door, then spoke as they started walking toward the coach again. "Well, after seeing how persistent you can be, I don't think I'm getting a quick out, even if I wanted it."_

 _He chuckled as they sat down, this time she was in the middle spot while he was at the end. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I think I get that from my mom. When she really wants something she has a tendency to hold on with everything she has."_

 _She looked him fondly as she heard the loving tone he used while talking about his mother. She could tell, which wasn't the first time that night, that he really cared about his parents, well really his whole family._

 _"You mean with your father?"_

 _Ethan chuckled with a nod. "Especially my father, outside of her kids, he's her whole world, there isn't anything she wouldn't do for him." Before she could ask more questions, he continued after clearing his throat. "We'll get back to my family in a minute, but first, I would like to know something."_

 _Even though she had a feeling on what he was going to ask, she still asked. "What?"_

 _"What's your son's name?"_

 _She smiled with love in her eyes for her son. "Teddy, after my father."_

 _"Nice." Then he cautiously asked something else, hoping it wouldn't upset her too much. "And Teddy's father?"_

 _She shrugged her shoulders. "He left the night I told him I was pregnant, and I haven't seen him since."_

 _Ethan frowned as he leaned forward and placed his hand on her arm. "Alicia, I'm so sor..."_

 _But she cuts him as she shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I'm over it. Was it hard? Oh, yeah, I had to quit school to work to take care of him, but we survived the really tough times, and it only made us stronger. He's the light of my life."_

 _He looked at her fondly while she spoke about her son with so much love and devotion, then he took her hand and kissed it softly before looking into her green eyes with a smile. "I'm so amazed by you, and I know you two have been doing alright, but know that you guys aren't alone anymore."_

 _She smiled then surprised him a little when she scooted closer, and after she was tucked at his side with his arm around her shoulders, she placed her hand on his chest as she said. "I guess I should warn you about Teddy, he might not melt at your feet right away, because the few guys he has met, which isn't many I assure you, he didn't really go easy on them."_

 _He smiled as he kissed her head before whispering while placing his other hand on top of hers that was still on his chest. "Well, that just means I'll have to try harder than the others because I'm not willing to walk away without fighting for what I know will be worth it."_

 _End of Flashback_

Ethan's memory of the past was interrupted when his cell phone started ringing on his desk, so he wiped the tear that was on his cheek away while placing a family photo down on the desk, then he picked it up, cleared is throat and answered it without seeing who was calling him first.

"Grissom."

"Hi sweetie, it's your mom."

There was a slight pause before he spoke. "Uh, Hi mom, is everything ok? Dad?"

"There's nothing to worry about there, he's fine. I just wanted to remind you about Christmas."

"Oh, uh mom, I do..."

Sara cuts him off sharply. "Now don't tell me you're not going to be here." Then her tone got a little softer. "You know how long it's been since we've seen the grandkids? You? Far too long for you living in San Diego, so please come here, at least for a day, that's all I'm asking for."

Knowing he couldn't disappoint his mother, he replied after a sigh. "Ok, we'll be there."

"You promise?"

Knowing he would never break a promise, just like her husband, she wanted to here him say it, which he did after a slight smile. "Yes, mom, I promise."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, tell dad I love him too."

"I will, goodbye, honey."

"Bye mom."

After he hung up, he placed his phone back on his desk with a sigh as he ran his hand down his bearded face before looking at another photo, this one of just Alicia as memories of the past came to his mind while his heart was still filled with sorrow.

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada

After hanging up from their youngest child, Sara looks at her husband of thirty years with tears in her eyes as she whispered. "All of our babies are coming home for Christmas this year."

It has been two years since they've seen their youngest son, a year since they've seen their youngest daughter, and five since all the Grissom children were in their childhood home for the holidays.

Grissom, who looked older and his hair a little whiter than he was when they first met, but still as handsome as ever to his wife, smiled with those shinning blue eyes that she never gets tired of as he replied with love and excitement. "That is wonderful news."

Sara nodded, who also looked a little older than when he first met her, but still the most beautiful woman in her husband's eyes, before replying. "And I can't wait to see our grandchildren again."

Ethan adopted Teddy not long after he had married Alicia, so Sara and Grissom still saw him as their grandchild, but even if he hadn't they still would have because their son loved him like his own.

As Grissom nodded with the smile still on his face, Sara continued with a sparkle in her eyes. "And I don't know, there could be news about another one."

He does his famous eyebrow raise as he asked. "You think?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders as she scooted closer to him and snuggled to his side as she asked. "Well, can't a mother hope?"

He kissed her temple as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered. "Absolutely. Hope all you want."

Like his wife, Grissom couldn't wait to see all of their kids in the same house again, he just hopes nothing will stop it from happening.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More about Ethan's, and Bailey's life next chapter. Please review.

*If you don't remember, Sara's friend, Drew was first introduced in the first story, and had a bigger part in the second one.


	2. More details & Surprises

AN: Warning: Questionable word. Thanks for the reviews and the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: More details & Surprises

Ethan's thoughts were once again interrupted by a phone ringing, so after shaking the thoughts away, he looked at his phone and saw it was his supervisor then answered it after clearing his throat.

After a few words back and forth, he hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket, then he closes the cold case file he's been working off and on for the past two years, and puts it on the right corner of his desk, where it usually stays and will stay until he caught the bastard that put his wife in a hospital bed with a coma, then looked at the picture of Alicia again and gave it a slight smile. "Soon, baby, I promise."

He was always told as a CSI don't make promises because some don't ever get solved for some reason or another, but he wasn't going to quit until this one was, he was going to make sure of it.

He grabbed the paperwork he had completed today, then stood up from his seat before walking out of the office he shared with two other CSI's, who were out finishing up their case.

After making a quick stop to his supervisor to hand in his paperwork, he headed toward the director's office, and once he got there, he knocked on the door frame. "I was told to give you these files."

Nick Stokes, who maybe getting older these days but still looked good, especially to his wife of 28 years, smiled at the young man with a nod. "Yeah, thank you." Ethan nodded as he walked into the room and handed them to him as he continued. "I'm sorry, man, I know I didn't hire you to be a messenger."

After Ethan had graduated at UCLA with a PhD in entomology, like his father, he was offered a job in San Diego by Nick. Las Vegas was also hiring then, but Alicia didn't want to be that far from her parents, who lived in Los Angels, so he decided to take the job here.

He was currently a CSI level one, on the bubble of becoming a level two, unless he gets into another incident like the one he did last week.

"I understand, I went after a suspect, so I have to face the consequences."

The last case he had was a man hurting little girls, and with him having one himself, which in the end it wouldn't have mattered if he did or didn't, but it made him madder than he would have been, so he let his anger take him too far, resulting in a suspension for a week and desk duty for another, which also meant he was an errand boy for his bosses.

Nick nodded with a small sigh, then continued in a comforting tone as he stood up and walked around the desk so he was now face to face with the young man. "Listen Ethan, I get it. I've been there myself, more times than I can count, and I know with a job like this it's sometimes hard to do, but you've got to control your anger." Ethan nodded again, trying to hide his emotions, while Nick placed his hand on his shoulder. "You have too much potential to be on desk duty all the time."

Ethan couldn't help but smirk a little. "And let me guess, you see a lot of my parents in me too?"

Nick chuckled as he patted his shoulder. "Well, I wasn't going to say it because I'm sure you've heard it enough by now, but yeah, I do." After Ethan nodded one more time, he looked down as Nick cleared his throat and continued while removing his hand from his shoulder. "And speaking of your pare..."

Ethan cuts him off as he looked at him again. "No need for the speech, mom called and I promised I would go see them over the holidays."

Nick smiled with a nod, happy he was finally going back to Vegas, even if it was for a day or two. "I'm glad. I know they've missed you."

Ethan cleared his throat to get the emotion out as he replied. "Yeah, I've missed them too." Before Nick could continue, he continued. "I uh, I better go."

"Ok." Ethan then turned around and started walking toward the door, and just as he got there, Nick spoke again. "And Ethan?" He continued when Ethan turned around to look at him. "Remember, you know where to find me if you ever need to talk."

"I know, thank you Uncle Nick."

"Anytime. I'll see you at your parents house at Christmas time."

"Ok. See ya then."

"Bye."

After leaving the lab he headed toward the Stokes residence, then once he got there, he got out of his vehicle and walked to the door before knocking.

A few seconds later the door opened and Catherine Stokes smiled at the young man.

After over 40 years of being a CSI, she finally retired a year ago, and although there was a part of her that missed it, she knew it was time to pass the torch.

"The kids are in the back, you want me to get them?"

"Can I?"

Catherine nodded as she stepped to the side. "Of course."

"Thanks."

He walked in the house and headed toward the back door before sliding it open, then he stepped out on the deck and stopped when he was in the middle of it as he watched the kids playing on the swing set while his thoughts turned to the past again.

 _Flashback_

 _5 years ago_

 _Ethan knocked on Teddy's bedroom door, and after getting an ok to come in, he opened it and the saw the brown-haired eight year old playing his hand held video game, so he spoke after clearing his throat. "Your mom wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready in a few minutes." After receiving just a nod, Ethan asked. "You liked the game I got you?" When all he received was another nod, Ethan mentally sighed before turning around._

 _Alicia was right about Teddy, since he had met her son a month ago things haven't been going as well with him as he would have liked. He even bought him a few presents, and even though he did get thanked, there wasn't much interaction after that._

 _But like Ethan told Alicia, he wasn't going to give up that easily._

 _Just as Ethan stepped out in the hall, Teddy finally spoke. "I've never seen her happier."_

 _A little shocked that he actually said something to him, Ethan turned around and asked. "What?"_

 _Teddy sits up on his baseball themed comforter while replying. "I said I've never seen her happier, so I hope you don't bail on her. And I am sorry if I'm making things difficult for you, I just know the drill." As Ethan walked in the room, Teddy continued after a sigh. "You aren't the first guy to come into her life, and I just know what will happen, you'll stay for a bit then leave, which is something I don't want to see, not again."_

 _Ethan shook his head as he sat down at the end of the bed before giving him a smile. "I really care about her, Teddy, and leaving is something I'm not planning on doing, I promise."_

 _"You know those are just words, right?"_

 _Ethan couldn't help but think he was a very smart boy as he nodded. "You're right, so it's up to me to prove to you that I'm a man of my word, and I'll do you one better, if you ever need to talk to somebody you can always come to me, no matter what happens between your mother and I."_

 _Teddy looked a little shocked at that, so he asked. "Really?"_

 _He smiled with a nod. "Really." Then after a pause he asked. "That didn't get offered much with those other guys, did it?"_

 _Teddy sadly shook his head 'no' before saying. "I always felt the presents they gave me was just a way to get me out of their hair so they could spend time with just my mom."_

 _Ethan frowned a little as he explained. "That wasn't my mindset when I gave you those gifts, I just thought you would enjoy them."_

 _Seeing the truth in his eyes, Teddy smiled a little. "I have, thank you."_

 _Happy he seemed to be getting somewhere with him, he nodded. "You got it, buddy." A few seconds later, after seeing the posters of baseball players on his wall and his little league trophies, he looked at Teddy again. "Have you ever been to a major league baseball game?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then I'll tell you what, the first game of the new season has our names written all over it."_

 _Teddy got a little excited about that. "No way."_

 _"Yep, so don't forget."_

 _He chuckled while shaking his head. "Like I could forget that."_

 _Before he could speak again, they hear Alicia saying it was dinner time, so Ethan and Teddy got off the bed and started walking toward the door, but before they got there, Teddy spoke again. "Ethan?" He turned around and gets a surprise when Teddy hugged him. "Thank you for bringing back her true smile."_

 _Teddy knew how much his mother loved him, she told him countless times that she didn't need any one else but him, but as he was getting older he also knew she wanted a man that would love her and him unconditionally._

 _But deep down he didn't feel those others had what it took, which he was right when they walked out._

 _Now he didn't want to get his hopes too far up, but he was starting to believe his mother had finally found that man._

 _Tears came to Ethan's eyes, not only for the words but because he felt this was another good step on their bonding, as he hugged the boy back. "You're welcome, buddy."_

* * *

 _4 years ago_

 _After seeing Teddy off with grandma and grandpa Duncan, Ethan walked into the hospital room and smiled as he watched his fiancé looking down at the little girl she just brought in the world a few hours ago._

 _"How's my girls doing?"_

 _She chuckled as she looked at her man. "You were only gone a few minutes."_

 _He smiled as he sat back down in the chair. "I know, but I don't want to miss a moment, not if I can help it."_

 _Alicia sighed in content as she looked down at their daughter. "I agree."_

 _A few minutes later, Alicia looks at her fiancée before speaking. "It's your turn, daddy."_

 _His eyes sparkled as Kayla was transferred to his arms, and all he could do was stare and fall more in love with his daughter each second._

 _She watched father/daughter for a few minutes before speaking. "I'm sorry."_

 _He looked at he with a raised eyebrow. "For what?"_

 _She gave him a slight smile. "It's your 21st birthday, you should be out with Emmett and your other friends celebrating."_

 _He shook his head and replied with love in his eyes. "I'm exactly where I want to be, I can go out anytime. But seeing our daughter born can only happen once, and I wouldn't miss that moment for anything."_

 _She smiled a little bigger."Well, I guess she did pick a good day, not only is she sharing her birthday with her father, but also her aunt, I say that's pretty good company."_

 _With his eyes still twinkling. "I agree." He looked down at his daughter and bent down to kiss her forehead as he whispered against her skin. "I love you little one, so much." Then he looked at the woman he loved with tears in his eyes. "I love you too, thank you for this beautiful gift."_

 _She moved her hand and placed it on his arm. "It was my pleasure, I love you too, babe."_

 _Through the rest of the night they couldn't help but stare at the little one they created._

 _End of Flashback_

He gets brought back to the present when he hears the voice of his little girl. "Daddy!"

He smiled as he walked to the stairs of the deck before sitting down on the top step as his 4 year old daughter came running to him, her blond hair swaying, and once she was there, he picked her up and hugged her. "How's my girl?"

"Good, daddy."

They pull back, and after he kissed her on the cheek, he placed her on his thigh as he continued while looking into her green eyes. "Did you have fun today?"

After she nodded with a smile, she continued to talk about her day as his full attention was on her as he thought of how much she looked like her mother.

By the time she was done, 13 year old Teddy was standing in front of them, so Ethan smiled at him. "Hi buddy, thank you for helping."

Teddy smiled his mother smile with a nod. "No problem."

There was a slight pause before Ethan continued after clearing his throat. "So, I need to talk to you guys about something."

Teddy frowned a little. "Are you ok?"

Ethan nodded. "I'm fine, it isn't anything bad, it's about our Christmas plans. I thought we would go to Las Vegas."

Kayla's eyes sparkled, knowing who lived there. "Grandma and Grandpa!"

Ethan smiled as he tickled her belly making her laugh, which sent a spark to his heart hearing her mother in it, then nodded. "Yes, grandma and grandpa wants to see you." He then looked at Teddy. "All of us."

Teddy nodded as he said in a little disappointed tone. "Oh, I thought we were going to visit grandma and grandpa Duncan."

"And we still can, it will just have to be on the 23rd, ok?"

Teddy felt a little better as he smiled with a nod. "Yeah, ok. I would like see everybody there too."

Ethan smiled with a nod. "Cool." He stood up with his daughter in his arms seconds later. "You guys ready to go?"

He had promised the kids that they could visit their mother today.

The three of them walked into the house as they said they are, then while Ethan was setting Kayla down on the floor, he spoke while the front door opened. "Alright, how about you get your things and we'll go."

They said ok before Kayla shouted at the person who walked into the house. "Uncle Emmett!"

Ever since Ethan moved to San Diego, him and Emmett was close, closer than they were when they were kids since they started living in different cities and only got to visit one another occasionally, so they felt more like brothers than 'cousins' now, and the kids loved spending time with him when he wasn't so busy fixing and restoring vehicles, a job he loved doing.

Emmett Stokes smiled that 'Nick' smile as he held out his arms to the little girl who was running toward him before he picked her up, acting like she was too heavy. "Wow, I almost can't pick you up anymore."

She chuckled while nodding. "Because I'm a big girl."

They chuckled as Emmitt nodded. "You sure are, sweetie."

With the little girl in his arms, the 26 year old walked to his mother, who was standing up in front of the couch with a smile, and kissed her cheek before smiling at her. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie, what do I owe for this visit?"

As he sets Kayla back down so she could get her bag from the end of the couch, he replied with a smile. "Do I need a reason to visit my mom?"

"Of course not."

He smirked. "Good, you had me worried there for a second that you didn't want to see me." After they had a chuckle, Emmett looked at Ethan. "You leaving?"

"Yeah."

He then smirked again. "Why don't you stay and let the kids see me kick your butt on madden football."

Ethan chuckled. "Still into kids games I see."

He made an objective noise as he shook his head. "I beg to differ, you're never to old to play madden." He then raised an eyebrow as he finished with a smile. "And I don't remember you saying that it was a kids game last week."

Ethan held up his hand with a nod. "Ok, you got me." Then he cleared his throat and shook his head. "How about a rain check?"

He nodded in understanding as he held out his hand, and after Ethan shook it, he spoke. "Alright, you're on."

After Ethan nodded, they release hands, and once the kids said goodbye to Emmett and Catherine, the family of three walked toward the door with Catherine following so she could walk them out.

When the kids were out of the house, Ethan followed them before turning back around after he was out so he could speak to Catherine. "Thank you for watching the kids Aunt Catherine."

While his usual sitter, who was a part-time college student, went home for the holidays, Catherine's been watching the kids the last few days when he needed help.

She waived it off with a smile as she spoke, which was a little loud so a certain someone could hear her too. "It was no problem, with no kids in the house these days it's nice to hear that sound again."

Ethan chuckled as Emmett, who was now sitting on the couch, smiled. "You trying to hint at something, mom?"

Catherine looked back at her son and smirked. "Well, I'm not getting any younger here."

He then smiled with his brown eyes sparkling, just like his father's do at times, while he replied with sincerity. "Just trying to find the right woman."

His dating history is a little longer than any of the second generation kids. He just hasn't found the one he could see spending the rest of his life with.

Instead of Catherine speaking, Ethan does with a sad face. "Just remember life can be short sometimes, man."

Knowing what his best friend/brother is going through, Emmett nodded his head. "I hear you."

After Ethan nodded, he shared a hug with Catherine before saying one more thing. "I'll see you in Vegas."

Catherine's smiled with a nod. "So, you'll be there?"

"Yep, mom called."

Catherine chuckled with am understanding nod before she spoke again. "Ok, have a good night."

"You too."

Ethan then turned back around and walked to the vehicle so him and the kids could leave.

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada

Bailey Grissom-Miller sighed in relief as she closed the last file of paperwork, after being the day shift supervisor for the last two years, she now understood why her parents, more so her father though, didn't like them.

When Warrick finally called it a career two years ago, there was no hesitation on who was taking the position, and when that happened, the office that had belonged to both of her parents at one time during their careers was passed down to her. She didn't want to take it from her uncle Greg, who was still very active here, but after he told her it just felt right for her to have it, she accepted it.

Just as she placed the file in the done pile, there was a knock on the door, so she smiled as she replied. "Come in."

The door opened a second later and a smiling Lindsey, who was now the day shift assistant supervisor, walked in with a few more folders, making Bailey groan.  
"Don't tell me, more paperwork?"

She chuckled as she walked in the room before heading toward the desk. "Sorry, boss."

Bailey took a breath as she grabbed the files from her best friend, then as she was placing them down on the other side of the desk so she could get them next shift, Lindsey picked up one of her family photos of when the kids were younger, then smiled. "Almost unbelievable how fast time has went by."

Bailey smiled with a nod before looking at the most current family picture. "Tell me about it."

Little Sarah isn't so little anymore, now at 17 she had graduated during the spring and was currently going to Duke University, Sam Jr. was now 14 and a sophomore in high school, Mary, who was a adopted when she was a few weeks old, is 12 now, and Adam, who was adopted shortly after birth, is 11.

As Lindsey, who was now a mother of two, placed the picture back down before asking. "So, is Sarah coming home?"

Bailey stood up from her seat as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, the last time we discussed it she was thinking about staying with friends. It seems she's enjoying college life too much to come home." She sighed a little sad that her oldest wouldn't be here. "I guess that's when it starts, doesn't it? Miss a few holidays with the family, then before you know it, it's been years since we've seen one another."

Lindsey places her arm around her best friend as they started walking toward the door. "I'm sure it won't be years before you see her again, and this isn't just about Sarah, is it?"

With the Grissom siblings closeness, despite the age gap between them and Bailey, seeing Megan leave Vegas then a few years later her youngest brother doing the same, even though she was very proud/happy for them, was really hard for her.

Arthur did stay to go to UNLV before becoming an English teacher there, so least she had one sibling around, but it wasn't the same, and even he agreed.

Now for one reason or another, she hasn't seen Megan in a year, and Ethan in almost two.

As Bailey locked the office, she smirked. "You just know me so well, don't you?"

Lindsey chuckled as she removed her arm from her shoulder. "That's what happens when we've been in each other's orbits about 98% of the time since we were 12."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "True." Then she sighed and continued. "I mean I get it, they have their own lives and are dealing with their own things, I just really miss having all my siblings in the same place, at least for a day."

Lindsey nodded in understanding before replying as they were walking toward the locker room so they could get their things and leave. "Do you know if they'll be here for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I'm sure your mom called them."

Bailey then smirked as they were grabbing their items from the lockers. "If she hasn't, I probably will."

Lindsey chuckled as they closed their lockers, then they headed toward the exit of the lab, and once they walked out, they smiled at Blake, who was standing in front of his vehicle waiting for Lindsey.

Bailey watched the couple kiss and hug, seeing the love between them even after 20 years of marriage.

When they pulled back, they smiled at Bailey before Blake asked. "You want to call Sam so we all can go out to eat together?"

"How about a rain check?"

He nodded with a smile. "You got it, see you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

After hugging Lindsey, the friends parted ways before getting in their vehicles and leaving the lab's parking lot.

* * *

Less than 15 minutes later she stopped her vehicle in the driveway to her and her husband's two-story house, then after getting her purse, she got out of the vehicle before looking at the house across the street with a warm smile since she had a lot of good memories in that house.

On her 30th birthday her husband surprised her by telling her he had bought the house across the street from her parents, a move she loved very much.

But in order for him to do it he needed help getting the money, so he borrowed from his sister and in-laws, and things were a little tight for awhile, but now with both of them getting raises in their jobs, especially her, they have since paid them all back.

She sighed before turning and walking toward her front door, and after walking in the house, she shouted. "Honey, I'm home!"

A few seconds later her husband of 19 years walked into the living room from the kitchen with a smile. "Hi, sweetie."

After dropping her things on the couch, she met her husband in the middle of the living room before sharing a kiss, then when they pulled back, she raised an eyebrow and asked. "Why do you look so happy?"

"What, I can't be happy to see my wife come home after a long day at work?"

She chuckled. "Very much, but your eyes are showing a different happy."

He smirked while shaking his head. "I can never get anything pass you, can I?"

She cupped his cheek and smirked back. "Oh, I guess that's what you get for marrying a CSI."

He than wrapped his arms around her waist and replied with a raised eyebrow. "Although, I believe I did get something pass you. You weren't exactly faking your excitement about this house."

She took a breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a nod. "True, but I was a little distracted thinking you might be cheating on me."

Since it was suppose to be a birthday present, he was being very secretive about it, so secretive that is was stirring her imagination and she was afraid that she was losing the man she loved to another woman.

He shook his head and looked at her with all love he had for her. "Never going to happen, babe." As he leaned toward her, he whispered. "You forgive me?"

She chuckled and whispered back before their lips touched. "I forgave you the moment you told me this house was ours."

Their kiss was interrupted a few seconds later when they hear another voice from the kitchen doorway. "I know I was told to wait for mom to see me, but I figured it could take a few hours, especially when you two get like this, so surprise!"

Bailey abruptly stopped the kissing before turning her head to see her oldest standing there, who resembled a little bit of everybody she loved, then she smiled. "You're here!"

Sarah smiled that 'Grissom' smile with a nod. "Deep down I knew I had to come, I know how much family means to you, especially during the holidays, but I leave the 26."

Bailey removes her arms from her husband to walk to her daughter before giving her a hug. "I'll take it. Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome."

When they pulled back, Bailey looked at her husband. "Did you know?"

Sam walked to his wife and oldest with a smile. "Only when she showed up at the door and said 'surprise'."

They chuckled as he wrapped his arms around them, then when they pulled back, Bailey spoke again. "We should go see grandma and grandpa, they would love to see you too."

They all nodded, and while they headed toward the front door, Sam continued. "And the kids since they are over there too."

While they were walking out of the house, Sarah asked her mother. "Will Aunt Megan, and Uncle Ethan be here for the holidays?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie, we'll see when we talk to grandma."

"I really hope so, I would like to see them."

"Me too." She wrapped one arm around her daughter's shoulder before doing the same to her husband as she finished while they walked down the driveway. "It just wouldn't be a Grissom Christmas without them."

They nodded in agreement, it was time for them to have one of those again.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More flashbacks and other details to come. Please Review.


	3. An Emotional Reunion

AN: Warning: Implied/suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: An Emotional Reunion

December 24

When Bailey opened her eyes the next morning she sees her husband looking at her in a way that she knew he wanted something, making her chuckle and shake her head. "You're worst then the kids, you know that. Least they actually wait until Christmas morning to open presents." He then gives her that pouted look, one he knew she wouldn't be able to say no to, so she sighed. "Ok, but we can't tell anybody."

He smiled with a slight nod. "It will be our little secret."

They get out of bed before she walked to her closet while he opened the last drawer on his side of the dresser, then after they got back on the bed, this time sitting up with their legs crisscrossed and were facing one another, she took a breath and handed him the medium-sized box. "Here, you can go first."

Sam smiled as he took the box and sat in front of him before unwrapping the paper, then after opening the box and setting the lid off to the side, he picked up the football, but it wasn't just any football, it was autographed by his dad's favorite football player.

He looked at his wife in almost tears. "How did you get this?"

Bailey smiled before explaining. "Your sister told me that after your parents died, you guys had a tough time coming up with money, so you felt you had to sell the Joe Montana autographed football your dad gave you. She told me it was one of your most prized possessions as a kid, and not because it was autographed by a superstar, but because it came from your dad."

Sam was never a major football fan like his father was, but the day that he got that football from him, he vowed to take care of it forever, so selling it was one of the hardest things he ever had to do at that point in his life, and he thought he would never see it again.

Sam shook his head as he cleared his throat so he could clear the emotion from his voice, but it didn't matter because he was still feeling it for what his wife did for him. "Bailey, you didn't have to, I mean this must have cost you a..."

Bailey cuts him off as she placed her hand on his arm. "I don't care about that. After you got this house, I've been searching for the perfect gift to top it, but everything I got you before felt like it paled in comparison, then after hearing that story from your sister, I felt I finally found the one."

Sam looked his wife with love in his eyes as he cupped her cheek. "You've already topped it, you gave me kids to love, you gave me your love, and that's all the gifts I need."

Bailey sniffled as she asked. "So, you don't like it?"

"Now, I didn't say that." She chuckled as he continued with a smile as he leaned toward her. "I love it, and I love you."

After a couple of soft kisses they pull back before he hands her gift to her.

She smiled at the butterfly wrapping paper. "I see you've gotten dad's opinion on wrapping paper."

Sam chuckled before replying. "I thought it matched the theme of the present."

She raised an eyebrow as she unwrapped it, then when she looked at the butterfly case, she gasped as her eyes got wide. "Wow, you realize that this is one of the..."

Sam cuts her off with a smile, proud of his research. "Rarest butterflies, I know. Not even your dad has this one in his collection."

Like her father, Bailey has started a butterfly collection, it wasn't as big as his, yet, but she was proud of it, and loved this new addition.

"Sam, you really shou..."

He cuts her off. "I wanted to, and don't think you need to top this one, this isn't a competition." Then he started to smirk. "I mean, I know how much you love winning..."

But she cuts him off while she moved so she was now sitting in his lap. "Thank you."

He smiled with a nod as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome, sweetie, and thank you."

"You're welcome."

They looked into each other's eyes lovingly before they started kissing, then it started to get passionate as he moved forward until her back was on the mattress.

A few seconds later they pull back breathlessly, then he whispered. "How much time do we have?"

She paused for a second, to think, his kisses causing her brain to freeze for a second or two, then she cleared her throat before replying. "Ethan should be here in a few hours."

"Soooo..."

He raised an eyebrow with that look in his eyes, and she smiled as she brought his face down to her again. "Kiss me and don't stop."

"Yes, ma'am."

Before his lips touched hers again.

* * *

A Few hours later

When Ethan and the kids made it to Vegas, he drove the familiar route to his childhood home, and when he turned the vehicle in the driveway to the house,  
his mind took him back to the first time he brought Alicia and Teddy here to meet the parents.

Flashback

 _5 years ago_

 _September 22, 2030_

 _(3 months dating)_

 _Earlier that day Ethan showed up at his parents house with Alicia and Teddy for his parents wedding anniversary, which they were both nervous since they knew how much his family meant to him and they didn't want to cause any problems for him, but Ethan tried to assure them that everything was going to be ok._

 _Now it was later in the evening, and while the grandkids were upstairs in one of the rooms that Sara and Grissom set up for them for when they came and visit, their kids were in the living room as Sara and Grissom were in the kitchen putting up the leftovers from the dinner they had when their youngest walks in the room with a smile._

 _"Hi guys."_

 _Sara and Grissom, who was standing at the kitchen island, looked at their youngest with smiles before Sara spoke. "Hi, honey. You want something?"_

 _"Yeah, I want to ask a question."_

 _Grissom raised his eyebrow as he asked. "Sure, what is son?"_

 _He cleared his throat before asking. "So, what do you think of Teddy and Alicia?"_

 _Sara and Grissom looked at one another before he looked at his son again. "Teddy sure is taken with you."_

 _Ethan chuckled with a nod. "I'll tell you it wasn't easy at first, but after promising him that I wasn't planning on bailing on them, he began to warm up to me."_

 _Any good feeling that was in the kitchen ended the moment Sara asked her question. "Are you sure that's wise, honey?"_

 _Ethan lost the smile while asking. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I just mean, you're making a promise to a little kid that he's taking seriously."_

 _He nodded. "I know that, and I am keeping it, I'm not walking out on them."_

 _Sara took a breath as she reached her hand and placed it on top of her son's while she continued. "Honey, a lot of things can happen in life..."_

 _Ethan cuts her off as he slipped his hand out from under hers. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you're giving me the 'I'm only 20 years old' speech."_

 _This time Grissom tried to speak. "Ethan..."_

 _But he cuts him off too as he shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "I can't believe this, out of everybody in this family, I thought you two would understand the most." He continued with almost tears in his eyes because he never liked talking to them like this, but since it was something he feels so strongly about he was going to defend it no matter what. "Yeah, I maybe only 20 years old, but I've never felt like this toward any other woman before, and it doesn't matter if she's 10 years older than me or has a child, I still love her, and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's not going to make me stop seeing her."_

 _As he turned to walk toward the kitchen door, Sara started speaking while walking around the kitchen island. "Ethan it isn't..."_

 _But she was once again cut off when Ethan turned around and looked at her again. "Were you lying to us this whole time?"_

 _Sara looked at her son with confusion as she asked. "What do you mean?"_

 _"You met dad exactly the same age I am now, so are you telling me that if he wouldn't have left Boston and you guys started out a lot sooner than you did, would your feelings for him have changed? Has these past 25 years with him been a lie?"_

 _Sara didn't even hesitate, which she now had tears in her eyes. "Absolutely not, I love him even more than the day I met him."_

 _"Then tell me why I can't feel for Alicia what you've always felt for dad? Is it because I'm on the other end of the age gap? Or is it because you guys don't think she's good enough for me?" When no one spoke up, or more like he didn't give them time to, he finished, blurting out something he didn't mean to like this. "Well, I'll give you one more thing to think about, she's pregnant. So you still think I'll bail on her now, mom?"_

 _After one more look at his parents, who looked a little shocked at that information, he walked out of the kitchen before they could even speak, and when he got near the living room, he asked while looking at his siblings with confusion. "Where is Alicia?"_

 _Bailey cleared her throat while standing up from the couch. "She went upstairs, you kind of got loud in there." He cringed a little as he headed toward the stairs, but just as he got there, Bailey took his hand to stop him. "Ethan, for whatever it's worth coming from me, I've never seen you happier."_

 _He looked at his sister with a slight smile before replying. "Thank you Bay, it really means a lot to me."_

 _Outside of his parents, he valued Bailey's opinion above anybody else, so getting approval from her meant a lot to him._

 _As Bailey nodded, Ethan gave his oldest sister a kiss on the cheek before walking up the stairs two at time, and once he got to his old bedroom, he opened the door and saw her packing her things in a suitcase, so he frowned as he walked in. "What are you doing?"_

 _She stopped and shook her head. "I knew Teddy and I shouldn't have come, I'm making a mess of everything."_

 _He shook his head while walking into the room. "You haven't done anything wrong."_

 _"But..."_

 _He cuts her off as he took her hands and walked them toward the bed before sitting down on the side of it "I'm the one that's sorry, I just thought they would understand." He sighed as she cupped his cheek, seeing his sadness in his eyes because of what happened with his parents. "Maybe I should have told them sooner."_

 _She smirked a little. "You mean the age difference?"_

 _"Yeah, maybe they wouldn't have gotten so freaked out, maybe they just needed a little time with the news before they saw you."_

 _She shook her head. "I don't think telling them about that sooner would have mattered."_

 _He looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"_

 _"It wasn't you that they were freaking out about, they know you wouldn't bail on us because they know the type of man you are growing into, even I can already see it, you're your father's son, the whole wonderful package."_

 _She may have just met his father, but she could already tell how much that man loved and cherished his family, and she could see that in Ethan just by how he was with her and her son._

 _As Ethan looked down shyly, she chuckled a little before she continued. "It also isn't about the age gap...well, I take that back, in away it is, it's because they're afraid, particularly your mother, that I'm the one that might hurt you."_

 _Before he could speak, there was a clearing of the throat at the door before they both heard Sara's voice. "She's right."_

 _Alicia immediately took her hand off his cheek as she stood up from the bed,_  
 _which prompted Ethan to stand up too so he was a little in front of Alicia, like he was protect her, which made all parties smile slightly because they all could see Grissom doing the same thing with Sara._

 _Alicia started to speak. "Mr. & Mrs. Grissom, I..."_

 _But Sara cuts her off. "Can I speak first, please?"_

 _Alicia smiled with a nod as Sara and Grissom walked into the room and shut the door before Sara finally spoke while looking at her son. "First of all Ethan I know you would never bail on them because I see how you look at her and her son, and it's a look I know too well. Second of all, you're right, out of everybody in this family we should be the ones to understand this relationship the most, and we do, because if things would have gone differently in Boston it would have, with some differences, started out the same as you two, which brings me to the age gap." Ethan was about to speak, but he was cut off when his mother walked up to him and cupped his cheek. "As long as you are both of age and happy, I don't have a problem with it, I didn't when she walked into this house earlier or now."_

 _Ethan's eyes sparkled as he asked with a smile. "Really? So, you're ok with this? You aren't just saying it?"_

 _Sara shook her head with tears in her eyes. "No, honey, I'm not just saying this, I really mean it."_

 _Ethan sighed in relief as he hugged his mother. "Thank you, mom."_

 _Sara sniffled as she ran her hand up and down his back. "You're welcome, honey."_

 _Neither one like fighting, so they were happy they could get over this sooner rather than later before it turned really ugly._

 _After they pulled back, and as he was going to his father, Sara 's attention turned to Alicia, who looked ready for whatever her boyfriend's mother was going to say._

 _"Alicia, I'm sorry if we made you feel unwelcome at anytime, that was never our intention."_

 _"I understand, completely."_

 _There was a slight pause before Sara nodded. "You really do, don't you?"_

 _Alicia smiled with a nod. "Absolutely, because I think as mothers we both would feel the same if our sons ever got hurt." As Sara nodded with a smile, Alicia smirked. "I mean I may not have the skills as you on hiding the body, but that doesn't mean I won't try."_

 _They started chuckling before Sara spoke while smiling again. "CSI humor, I love it."_

 _"I figured you might." Then things got a little more serious when Alicia started speaking again. "But seriously, I know where you're coming from Mrs. Grissom, and I just want to assure you that as long as I'm breathing, I'll never hurt him." Her eyes started sparkling as she looked over Sara's shoulders so she was looking at Ethan now. "Was I looking to fall for someone 10 years younger, no way, it just happened, and after knowing him, I'm glad it did." Her eyes turned to Sara as she finished. "You raised a generous, loving, wonderful man, and I am so thankful he came into my life. I don't know what I did to get so lucky, but I'm going to do everything I can to make him happy."_

 _Ethan smiled as he walked up to her, then cupped her cheek as he answered. "Just by being your wonderful self, and you already have."_

 _She smiled shyly as she looked down while Sara shared a look with Grissom, showing each other with their eyes that they really couldn't have picked a better woman for their son._

 _A few seconds later, Sara cleared her throat before asking. "So, I hope you guys aren't leaving because we would hate to spend our anniversary tomorrow without the three of you."_

 _Ethan shares a look with Alicia, and she just nodded with a smile before Ethan moved so he was now at her side and placed his arm around her shoulders while he replied. "We're staying."_

 _The parents showed a relief smile before the four of them walked out of the room, and once they made it downstairs the siblings and their significant other's were happy too because they could continue to get to know the woman who stole their brother's heart._

 _Which they all knew that wasn't an easy task because in that way he was more his father's son since it only took a special woman to take his heart too._

 _End of Flashback_

He was brought back to the present when he saw the front door open, and out came Bailey and Arthur with smiles on their faces.

He gets out of the vehicle with a smile on his face too, then spoke with a smirk as the siblings walked toward one another. "Hey, look at that, there's dad with no beard."

They chuckled as Bailey asked. "Why do I have a feeling you're not only talking to Arthur."

He stopped in front of his oldest sister and smirked a little. "I'm not."

Bailey pushed his shoulder with a chuckle. "Ha, ha, very funny." Then she tugged on his shirt while finishing. "Now give me a hug."

"Happy to."

When Bailey and him shared a hug it made them fill up with emotion as she whispered. "It's great to see you again. It's been far too long."

"I know, I'm sorry."

As they pull back she cupped his beard cheek, which was better groomed than it had been in months, while she nodded with sympathy in her eyes. "I get it, I'm just glad you can make it."

He nodded with a slight smile before giving his brother a hug while asking. "So how's your family, bro?"

Arthur and Alexis knew when they first started seeing each other they really liked one another, then that like turned to love, a love that was very strong and undeniable. Like any couple though, they did have their ups and downs, but they held strong and eventually got married after graduating from UNLV, and now they have a two year old son.

Arthur smiled as they released one another. "Both doing great, man. Thanks for asking."

Before anything else was asked, Bailey gasped as she looked over Ethan's shoulder. "No way, that can't be Kayla and Teddy."

Ethan turned around to see the kids standing by the vehicle, and he nodded with a smile. "Yep."

"They've gotten so big since I've seen them last."

Just as Ethan was telling the kids to come closer, he heard another voice behind him. "Hi, sweetheart."

Ethan turned around and saw his parents standing behind his siblings, and he immediately had tears in her in his eyes as he whispered. "Mom."

Then walked right up to her and gave her the biggest hug he could, and Sara's hug was just as tight while tears where running down their faces, both happy to be in each others arms.

Countless minutes passed before they finally pulled back sniffling, then they share a small smile before he turned his attention to his dad.

"Dad."

Grissom smiled as he cupped his son's bearded cheek before looking in his son's eyes, seeing how tired he actually is from all the stress he's been under, which he knew he had been trying to hide from everybody else, before bringing his youngest in his arms for a hug, which was as tight as his wife's, while he whispered. "Welcome home, buddy."

He knew his hug and words wouldn't take all his son's pain away in that moment, but if he could give him some sort of comfort for even just a split second, he would do it.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come: Megan reunites with the family and runs into someone from her past later in the chapter, and Ethan gets some surprising news about the cold case he's been working on, will it be finally closed? Please Review.


	4. A closed case?

AN: Warning: A few questionable words. Thank you for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: A closed case?

Later that afternoon

When it was time for Megan's plane to arrive at the airport, the siblings and Alexis were the ones that headed there to pick her up, and once they saw her walking their way with her husband they smiled as Megan rushed to the group, stopping when she was standing in front of the youngest sibling.

Ethan smiled at his older sister with a smile, but they both knew it wasn't his brightest, which she understood as she brought him in her arms. "Hi, brother."

He hugged her back as he replied with emotion. "Hi, sister. I'm so sorry I missed your big day."

He still felt bad about missing his sister's wedding, but he didn't feel right leaving his comatose wife. Plus, at that time he was still obsessed with finding the man who put her that way that, so he didn't feel like going anywhere just incase a new lead would come up, or better yet, if she would have woken up.

Megan sniffled. "I understand. I'm just glad I get to see you now."

"Me too." Then they pulled back as he smiled again. "And we have time to catch up."

"Sounds good."

As Megan was hugging Bailey then Alexis, they had a little small talk on how everybody was doing, then when she stood in front of her twin brother, and as they looked at one another, he didn't now why, but he couldn't help but feel something was up with her.

Megan knew that if she looked away he would really know something was up because out of the siblings he could read her like no other, so instead of looking away, she just brought him in her arms, but while he hugged her, he whispered. "Everything ok?"

Megan nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Yeah." They pulled back while she sniffled. "I'm just glad that I get to be here, I think I needed this more than I realized."

The siblings smiled as Alexis spoke. "We need to make sure we get a little girl time too."

After Bailey second that and Megan nodded in agreement, the group started walking toward the baggage claim to get the rest of the bags.

* * *

Once the group made it to the parents house it was an emotional reunion between the youngest daughter and parents, and after they all settled in the house, it didn't take much time before it was filled with laughter, despite the underline sadness they had for the youngest sibling.

Eventually the kids went upstairs while the grownups continued to catch up, then at one point during the evening, Ethan went upstairs to check on them, and when he was walking back down the stairs, he saw his parents and siblings with their spouses talking and laughing, which as much as he wanted to go back and join in the fun, watching them only made him think who wasn't here, something he tired to push away since he's been here so he didn't ruin the reunion, but now it just made his heart ache, so instead of walking toward them, he started heading toward the kitchen after stepping off the last step of the stairs, but stopped when Bailey asked. "Ethan, you ok?"

He gave them a slight smile with a nod. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

They just nodded as he turned back around and continued his route to the kitchen before walking to the fridge to grab a water bottle, and after he opened it, he took a big drink before he set the bottle down on the counter, then looked down at his ring and started to move it around his finger as his thoughts once again took him to the past, this time the night that changed the direction of his and his kids life.

 _Flashback_

 _2 years ago_

 _Ethan stood in the doorway to the their bedroom and watched his wife of almost three years finish getting ready for an evening out with a few of her friends that were visiting, and he couldn't help but say. "It's no contest, you'll be the most beautiful one there."_

 _She smiled as she clipped her watch on before turning around to look at her man, who was walking her way. "I think you're a little biased."_

 _He shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe a little, but it doesn't change the facts."_

 _With her eyes twinkling, she smiled a little bigger while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"_

 _"You have, but I don't mind hearing it again."_

 _She removed one of her arms and cupped his clean-shaven cheek, a look she loved the most from him, while she whispered as she leaned closer to him. "I love you."_

 _They kissed softly on the lips before they put their foreheads together as he whispered. "I love you too."_

 _They kissed again, but when his lips moved to her neck, she reluctantly pulled away as she spoke with her heart racing from the contact. "Don't start something we can't finish because if I don't leave now, I won't be going. Then you'll have to explain to my friends why I didn't make it."_

 _He smiled with his lips still on her neck, then he pulled back and with a twinkle in eyes. "Later, then?"_

 _She nodded with a smile. "You got it."_

 _After one more kiss, they released one another before she turned her attention back to the top of the dresser, and as he was sitting down at the end of the bed, she sighed. "Damn."_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _She looked at him with her phone in her hands. "My phone isn't all the way charged."_

 _Normally she always made sure her phone was fully charged, but she was a little distracted today because her son was sick, so her attention was to him while making sure their 2 year old wouldn't get sick too._

 _"You want to take mine?"_

 _She thought about it, then shook her head. "Nah, I should be fine, I'll only be gone for a couple of hours, but if anything does come up and you can't reach me you have the number to the restaurant just in case."_

 _She walked to the bed to grab her purse, and he took one of her hands with a smile. "Everything will be fine, just enjoy tonight, you deserve to have a good time without any worries."_

 _In addition to being a wife, a mother of two now, and still working at the diner part time, she started to go back to college so she could get her medical degree, which she did with the full support of Ethan behind her because he just wanted her continue with the dream she had on becoming a nurse before her plans got detoured._

 _It wasn't easy, but with two determined people who wanted to make it work, which they expected nothing less, they were really putting everything they had in getting the life that they wanted._

 _She just smiled, and after they shared one more kiss, she pulled back. "I'm going to say goodnight to the kids, then I'm out of here. I'll see you later."_

 _"See you later, babe."_

 _After one more smile, he watched her walk out of the room, not knowing that in a few hours his whole world was about to change._

* * *

 _Hours later_

 _While the kids were in their rooms asleep, Ethan was sitting on the couch doing a crossword puzzle when there was a knock on the apartment door._

 _He placed the expert level crossword puzzle book on the end table along with the pen and his glasses, which he only needed when he was reading things, before standing up, then after arriving at the door, he opened it._

 _At first he smiled at the person standing there. "Hi, Aunt Catherine, I wasn't expec..." Then he trailed off when he noticed she wasn't really smiling back, making his heart race as he asked. "What's wrong?"_

 _She cleared her throat before she responded. "You need to go to the hospital, Nick is there waiting to explain it to you."_

 _He gasped as he nodded, then after grabbing his cell phone, wallet and car keys, he was out of the apartment without a second glance, knowing his Aunt will take good care of the kids while he was out._

* * *

 _Trying not to speed his way to the hospital so he didn't end up there as a patient, he got there as quickly and safely as he could before parking in the parking lot and rushing toward the building._

 _Once he was in, he looked to the left and saw his Uncle Nick sitting in the chairs with his head down, so he walked over toward him, then when he was close enough he asked while his heart was racing even more than it had been. "Uncle Nick, what happened?"_

 _Nick looked up when he heard Ethan's voice, then he stood up. "It appeared she had a flat tire, and while she was trying to fix it another vehicle hit her. Based on the skid marks, it looked like the driver tried to swerve out of the way, but was too late and she didn't have time to move."_

 _He shook his head, couldn't believe this as he asked. "Why didn't she just call for help?"_

 _"We found her phone in the passenger seat and it was dead."_

 _He turned around and closed his eyes. "Damn, I should have insisted she take my phone..."_

 _He trails off while mentally beating himself up when Nick's phone started ringing, so after he answered it, he said a few words before hanging up._

 _Ethan turned around to look at his Uncle and asked. "Was that about the case?"_

 _"It was, they found a hand print on the side of the vehicle, and the place of it suggested he used it to help himself stand up."_

 _He gasped with wide-eyes. "So, he got out of the vehicle, then just drove away?"_

 _"It appears so, and before you ask it wasn't him that called it in, a couple came across the accident not long after."_

 _Ethan's eyes filled with tears. "Is she going to be ok?"_

 _Nick looked at him with as much sympathy as he could while he placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I don't know, man. When they got to her there was a faint heartbeat, so let's hope."_

 _Just as Ethan nodded they both hear. "Mr. Grissom."_

 _Ethan turned around to look at the doctor, who looked to be about his wife's age, average build, around 6'0 with short dark hair and brown eyes, and nodded. "Yes that's me, is my wife going to be ok?"_

 _There was a pause that seemed to last forever in Ethan's mind before the doctor finally spoke. "I'm sorry, but medically we've done all we could, your wife has slipped into a coma, it's all on her at this point."_

 _Trying really hard to control his emotions, he asked quietly. "For how long?"_

 _"Cases like this are very tricky, it could be hours, days, weeks, months, even years, and possible never, which is something you need to take into consideration when..."_

 _Ethan cuts him off. "She'll wake up again, and there is nothing you can say that will change that."_

 _The doctor was about to speak, but Nick knew no matter what he said, Ethan wasn't going to listen to it and be even more agitated, so he spoke before the other man could. "Can he see her?"_

 _The doctor turned his attention towards Nick with a nod. "Of course, I'll get a nurse to show you the way." Then he turned his attention back to Ethan. "Just have me paged if you have any more questions."_

 _Ethan just nodded while Nick spoke. "Thank you, doctor."_

 _He nodded before walking away while Ethan looked at Nick with sadness, which broke Nick's heart. "I can't lose her, Uncle Nick."_

 _Nick just nodded as he brought the young man into his arms for hug, wishing he could take his hurt away, knowing exactly how he would feel if this happened to his wife._

 _A few seconds later their moment was interrupted when there was another voice. "Mr. Grissom." Ethan sniffled as he pulled back from Nick's arms before turning around and looking the nurse, and she gave him a slight smile as she continued. "I'm Tiffany Green the head nurse, I'm here to take you to your wife."_

 _Ethan nodded before looking back at Nick, who gave him a slight smile. "You go, I'll be here if you want."_

 _"Thank you, if I can't have my parents here, I'm glad you are."_

 _"Anytime, man."_

 _After one more nod, Ethan fallowed the middle-aged, long, dark haired, 5'8, woman, and if he would have looked back at Nick, he would have noticed he was on his phone calling Sara and Grissom._

 _End of Flashback_

Just as he closed his eyes, feeling the emotion coming through him, he felt a presence in the room, so he spoke. "I'm doing the best I can, but I miss her so much, dad."

Grissom sighed as he walked further in the room. "I know you do, son."

Then Ethan sniffled as his father got closer to him. "The doctor's still say there is no change. What do I do? Is it time to let her go? Or do I keep waiting for a miracle?"

Grissom had to admit that he didn't envy his son's situation one bit because the thought of letting the woman he love go would cut him deeper than any other pain he's ever felt. But then he couldn't help but think: will all the waiting be worth it in the end, is he setting himself up for something that could never happen?

He knew that no matter what he said to his son, it wouldn't make him feel better,  
so he did the only thing he could think of in that moment that would give him a little more comfort, and that was wrapping his arms around his son the minute he was close enough.

Ethan finally let a few tears down as he held on to his dad, once again thankful for the little comfort he was offering.

Before any more words were said, they heard Bailey's voice from the living room. "Oh my god!"

Father and son pulled back, looked at one another in confusion, then just as they turned so they could walk toward the kitchen door, Bailey came in with a smile as she was putting her phone back in her pocket. "We have him."

Ethan shook his head, still confused. "Who?"

Bailey walked up to her brother, and cupped his cheek as she repeated. "Him."

A second later while looking into his sister's eyes, he gasped as his eyes grew wide. "No way."

Bailey nodded with a smile as tears came into her eyes. "He was in a bar fight, then he assaulted a police officer, so when they ran his prints in the system, they matched the suspect you've been looking for. We have the man responsible for putting Alicia in the hospital."

His voice started to cracked, despite wanting to find him, he couldn't deny that a small part of him thought that that he wouldn't. "I can't believe this."

She hugged her brother as she whispered. "Well, believe it, buddy, it's happening."

He nodded as he hugged her back, then as they were pulling back, he asked. "Can I see him?"

She nodded again with another smile. "Yes, I asked Jason to hold off on officially booking him until you did."

After 10 years, Captain Cooper finally left the LVPD, and for the last 5 years Jason Williams have taken that spot, much to the relief of the CSI's and most of the detectives.

It wasn't that he let them do anything they wanted, he just didn't run things as tight as Captain Cooper did.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Ethan then looked at his father, and he just smiled with a nod. "It's ok, we got the kids."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks dad."

After another nod, Ethan and Bailey walked out of the kitchen with Grissom following them.

When they got in the living room, Arthur asked with curiosity, which the whole room was too because one minute they saw Bailey excited while on the phone then the next she was running toward the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Ethan answered him. "The man responsible for putting Alicia in the hospital is in jail here, so I'm going there."

They all smiled with wide-eyes as Arthur immediately gets up from the couch. "Oh, I'm coming too." Then he looked back at his wife, who was sitting on the end of the couch. "Honey?"

Alexis smiled with a nod. "Go ahead."

Travis then looked at his wife. "You want to go too?"

Megan looked at his siblings, then nodded with a smile as she stood up. "Why not, when someone messes with one Grissom sibling, the others rally behind."

The family nodded with smiles, and after around of goodbyes, the siblings walked out of the house while everybody thought this was very good news.

They knew it wouldn't make Ethan fully happy, but finally putting the case behind him after so long will help him heal a little more.

* * *

Once the siblings arrived at the station, they headed toward the observation room to look at the man responsible, and when they did, they saw he looked to be a few years older than the Grissom twins, average build with short brown hair and hazel eyes, making Arthur speak. "I don't really know how to explain this, but I was expecting someone different, like the hotshot type."

They all had to admit they agreed with him, so they nodded as the door opened to the observation room before they heard a voice that was more like a smirk. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised to see all the Grissom siblings here."

They turned around and smiled at Jason as Bailey spoke. "Someone messes with one Grissom, you get them all."

Jason nodded with a smile, then he cleared his throat and handed Bailey a folder. "Here is his background and other information, I figured something could be in there worth noting."

Bailey nodded as she took the folder. "Thank you."

Jason nodded as Ethan looked towards the window so he could look at the suspect again as he asked. "Do you have anything, Bailey?"

A few seconds later Bailey spoke. "He was promoted to partner in the law firm he was working the same night of the accident." A second later, she continued after looking at another page. "Oh, and I see he was the youngest to ever be promoted a partner in the history of that firm."

Ethan narrowed his eyes as he spoke while walking towards the door. "So, he was out drinking and partying it up before he got behind the wheel, and getting that promotion explains why he just drove away without calling it in, he didn't want to risk losing it, just great."

They watched their youngest brother walk out of the room then seconds later they saw him walk into the interrogation room.

The suspect looked towards Ethan the moment he walked into the room, and Ethan started to speak. "You know you hurt two kids, right?"

For someone who was a good lawyer just got a little rattled as he started speaking. "I, uh, I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't touch any kids."

Ethan narrowed his eyes as he walked up to the table, making the suspect move so his back as now against the chair. "Oh, you most certainly did, because of your recklessness, a daughter has been without a mother for two years, a son who couldn't enjoy his eight grade graduation to the fullest because his mother wasn't there to witness it." He cleared his throat, trying not to let this guy witness a vulnerable moment. "And a husband who has felt lost without his other half."

This time he let his anger get to him and he slammed his hand on the table, making everyone who was witnessing the scene and the suspect jump as he continued in a hard tone. "So, explain to me why you got to continue on living your life while a family has been missing a part of theirs."

Everybody half expected him to try and deny what he had done, but the suspect nodded with tears in his eyes. "You're right, I was very reckless that night, I did it and I'm so sorry, I never..."

Ethan cuts him off. "You're sorry, so what exactly am I suppose to do with that? Is it going to magically bring back time?"

Before he could get really upset, the door to the interrogation room opened and Jason's voice was heard. "You get what you need?"

He just didn't want the young man to do anything he'll regret later.

Ethan took a breath as he stood up straight and nodded. "Just about, I want to know why jeopardize everything now? In all likelihood you could have continued on with your life without ever getting caught, so why land yourself here and risk that?" The suspect looked into Ethan's eyes before he looked down at his hands, making Ethan nod with a slight smile. "I see, you couldn't take the guilt anymore." He then took a breath, ready to be away from this man, so he started walking toward the door. "He's all yours now Captain Williams."

As Jason was helping the suspect up, he asked Ethan just as he opened the door. "Did she die?"

Ethan looked back at him and asked. "Would it make you feel better knowing?"  
After he nodded with a pleaded look, Ethan just shook his head and walked out of the room without another word, and once he met his siblings out on the hall, they gave him smiles and hugs.

When Ethan pulled back from his brother's hug, he spoke. "Thank you guys for being here."

Bailey placed her hand on his shoulder while replying. "Of course, like what Megan said, one sibling gets messed with, the others will rally behind."

Just as he nodded, they watched Jason walk the suspect down the hall so he could place him in jail until he was transferred to San Diego.

The Grissom siblings watched until they were out of sight, then Ethan spoke, feeling a little weight has been lifted off his shoulder. "I'm ready to go."

Bailey and Arthur nodded in agreement, but Megan spoke. "Actually guys, I'm not ready yet, I'll met you guys back there."

They looked a little concerned as Bailey asked. "You ok?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I just want to have a little time to myself."

"Ok." Then Bailey pulled her vehicle keys out of her pocket and handed them to her. "Here, we'll take a cab back to the house."

"You sure?"

"Yes, there is one of you and three of us, I'll feel better if you have the vehicle."

Megan smiled while she took the keys from her sister. "Ok, thank you."

Bailey nodded with a smile, and after she patted her sister's shoulder she started walking away with Ethan following her.

Megan watched them before looking at her twin brother, who was still standing there looking at her with worry, so she smiled. "I'm ok."

He shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Since picking you up at the airport I feel that something is going on with you, is it Travis? Because I'm sensing a little tension betw..."

Megan cuts him off. "We're fine, I promise."

Since finding out about the baby they hadn't had time to really talk about it, so there was a little tension between them, but with no one else knowing the news yet, she couldn't tell him what was really going on, not yet, anyways.

He sighed and nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get much more out of her, then he spoke. "Ok, but know that you can talk to me if you need to."

"I know, and I appreciate it."

He brings his sister in to his arms while whispering. "Anytime, you maybe the older one, but I'll always have your back."

She nodded as they pulled back, knowing that too, and after a smile, Arthur started following the other two siblings.

Megan took a breath before walking out of the building too.

Once she was in the vehicle, she just drove around town with no destination in mind, but then before she knew it, she had parked the vehicle in the parking lot of a very familiar ice cream shop.

She smiled as she got out, having a sudden craving for ice cream.

When she walked into the building, she stood in the short line, and it wasn't very long after that when she heard a voice she wasn't expecting, which made her heart unexpectedly skip a few beats.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough, right?"

She looked to the right just to confirm on who it was, then she smiled as she said.

"Hi, Kyle."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come. Please review.


	5. Embracing the Future

AN: Happy Holidays! Thank you for the reviews and the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Embracing the Future

Kyle Jordan smiled. "Hi, I thought it was you standing there, so am I right, or did you change your flavor?"

She shook her head with a wider smile. "I still like it."

"Alright."

When they made it to the front, Kyle ordered for them, then pulled out his wallet before he started paying while Megan spoke. "You don't have to do that."

Kyle smiled as he handed the money to the server. "You can get next time, well if there is a next time."

Megan chuckled with a nod. "OK, you got it."

After handing her bowl to her, he asked while their feet took them to the familiar table without them really thinking about it. "How's the family?"

She took a breath before she spoke. "Well, Ethan's been going through a rough time, I do hope after tonight things get better for him though, but overall I'd say they've been pretty good."

He looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that about your brother."  
She thanked him with a nod while she took a bite of her ice cream as he continued. "But I'm glad everybody else has been good."

"So, what about you? How's yours?"

"Good too, my dad remarried about 5 years ago, and now I have another little brother."

She smirked. "I guess you were only meant to have brothers."

He chuckled a little while nodding his head. "I guess so."

They took a few more bites of their ice cream before she asked with concern. "How are you doing with your father's new wife?"

He cleared his throat before continuing. "I'll admit it was a little hard at first, but at the end of the day I just want to see my dad happy, and I don't think I've really seen that since we lost mom, so yeah I'm ok with it."

She nodded with a smile before she asked where his life has taken him, which he said after he graduated from Stanford with a degree in Business, he ended up in Miami working with his college roommate in the business world.

After hearing that, Megan chuckled while shaking her head, making Kyle smile again with a smirk. "What, you never saw me as a suit and tie type of guy?"

When she calmed down, she shook her head again. "Honestly, not really. As much as you loved sports in high school, I thought you would turn to coaching or a sports announcer after you stopped playing."

He nodded in understanding. "And I had a lot of fun, in the college ranks too, but I was ready to try something different."

"And?"

"So far so good."

Megan smiled. "Then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, and you? Did you become the famous doctor I always knew you would?"

She smiled shyly as she shook her head again. "I wouldn't call me famous, but I think I've done alright."

"I'm glad to hear that." Then he cleared his throat before looking down at his ice cream. "And that husband of yours?"

When he saw the wedding ring on her finger it hit him a little harder than he expected it would had he ever found out she was married.

There was a slight pause while their eyes reached one another, then she whispered. "Kyle..."

But he cuts her off as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I knew this would eventually happen. I mean look at you, any man would be stupid to give you up. Least there is one smart guy out there."

Megan moved her hand so she could squeeze his hand as she replied with a comforting tone. "We were 17, you were living here and I was in Boston, you know what would have happened had we continued, things would have gotten worse, and personally I would take these comfortable moments than the bitter ones we could have ended up with."

Kyle nodded with a smile. "Me too." While she nodded, he continued. "So, you never answered my question. How are you two?"

She slipped her hand out of his as she replied. "We're fine."

There wasn't a pause in his response. "Uh, oh, those famous words." When she didn't responded, he frowned as he leaned forward. "He hasn't hurt you or anything, has he? Because if..."

Megan cuts him off while shaking his head. "No, nothing like that. He never would."

He nodded when he saw the truth, then asked. "Then what is it?"

"I uh." She took a breath and looked down at the last few bites of her cream and cleared her throat. "I umm..."

"Megan, you know you can tell me anything."

She nodded, then after one more pause it came out of her mouth. "I'm pregnant."

She didn't really mean to tell him before she told the family, but there was always something about him that made her want to share everything with him.

When she looked into his eyes, they looked wide as he spoke after clearing his throat. "Wow, I uh, I..."

Megan nodded with a slight smile. "I know, it's crazy to think I'm going to be a mother, huh?"

He smiled at her while he shook his head. "I would never say it was crazy, it just took me by surprise."

"I know, me too."

"This wasn't planned?"

She shook her head. "No. But Travis couldn't be happier."

He then spoke in a comforting tone. "And you're not?"

She sighed as she shook her head. "I'm just really terrified, what if I'm not good enough to be a mother?"

He smiled while shaking her head. "Not possible, you are good at anything you put your mind to it."

"Kyle..."

He cuts her off as he placed his hand on top of hers again. "No, listen. I know you, you look at your mother and sister as these two extraordinary women and mothers, which they are, I would never deny that, but deep down I know you've always felt that you could never live up to their accomplishments, like what you do doesn't seem like much." He squeezed her hand as he finished. "But don't you see that it does, I mean I know you went in a different direction than they did in careers, but you became a doctor, you're doing everything you can to save people's lives, that's pretty amazing. And I'll bet anybody who's asking for one that by the time your beautiful baby girl or boy will be here, you'll be ready and you'll be the best mother there ever was. Him or her would be the luckiest kid in the world to have you as their mother."

Megan now has tears in her eyes as she listened to his heartfelt words. "You really believe that?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

As it became silent their eyes were still connected, which was interrupted a few seconds later when Megan's phone started to vibrate.

She cleared her throat as she slipped her hand out from under his before checking her text message, making her chuckle as she placed it back in her pocket. "The family wants pizza, and looks like I was volunteered to pick it up."

He chuckled while nodding in understanding, then cleared his throat before speaking again. "Ok. It was really nice seeing you again."

Megan smiled with a nod. "Yeah, it really was."

He grabbed a napkin from the table, grabbed a pen from the inside of his dress coat and wrote his number down before handing it to her. "Here, if you ever want to talk."

She took the napkin from him. "Thank you."

"No problem."

After she stood up, she grabbed her bowl and walked toward the trashcan, which wasn't that far from the table, then they looked at one another again after she threw it away. "Bye, Kyle."

"Bye, Megan."

While he sat there he watched her walk out, but a few seconds later, he took a breath as he got up from his chair before tossing his bowl away and rushing out the door, shouting her name just as she got to the vehicle. "Megan!"

She turned around and looked at him with confusion and concern. "What's wrong?"

He stopped in front of her before speaking after catching his breath. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but I feel that I have to." Still looking at him with confusion, he continued. "I went to Boston."

She gasped as she looked at him wide-eyed. "What!? When?"

"About a week after I graduated high school I ran into your father at the store and he mentioned that you were staying in Boston for the summer, so I decided to go there and see you. When I got to the campus I asked around and some people who seen you around told me that you liked to spend a lot of your time at this coffee shop, so I went there." He took a breath before he finished. "I never went in because I saw you through the window talking and laughing with this guy, you looked really happy, so I turned and walked away."

She took her phone out of her pocket and went to her pictures before showing Kyle a picture of Travis. "Was it him?" After Kyle nodded in the affirmative, Megan continued. "We were just friends. In fact, nothing happened for four years."

"I believe you, but I knew something was going to, I could see it in your eyes, you were falling in love with him, which is the only reason I walked away that day, no matter how much a part of me wanted to go in there."

Unexpectedly Megan started to have tears in her eyes. "I didn't expect to fall in love with him..."

He cuts her off as he cupped her cheek. "But you did. I understand."

She sniffled as she placed her hand on top of his. "You have to know that getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"Me too. But as hard as it was, I'll never regret the time I've spent with you, it was one of my favorite times, you know some more than others."

Their eyes twinkled as they thought of the wonderful moments they've shared while Megan nodded with a smile. "I would agree."

They both sighed as he slowly removed his hand from hers. "I guess it's time I should really let you go."

Deep down Megan knew it was more than letting her leave, so she nodded again. "It's for the best, I just want you to be fully happy again."

He nodded. "And you continue to be happy." He leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "No matter what happens, a part of me will always love you. Bye, Megan."

She sniffled as he pulled back, and after she gave him a slight smile, she whispered back. "Bye, Kyle."

After one more look, Kyle walked away to his vehicle, which was a few cars down.

Megan watched him get into his vehicle before she got into hers, and after she was in, she took a moment to wipe her tears away and to calm down, then she cleared her throat and started the vehicle before driving to the nearest pizza hut.

* * *

Later that Night

After arriving back at her parents house with the multiple pizza boxes, the family enjoyed their dinner in the living room, which didn't happen much when the Grissom kids were younger since they always ate in the dinning room or kitchen, but because there was more people now they needed more room.

And as they were finishing up dinner, Megan took Travis to the side and asked if she could speak to him, and when he nodded, they held hands as she led him upstairs to her childhood bedroom, and after she shut the door once they were in the room, she turned to look at him as he stood in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry."

He frowned as he asked. "For what?"

She walked to him, took his hand and walked them toward the bed before sitting down, then she took a breath before continuing. "For unintentionally making you think I didn't want this baby." She started to have tears in her eyes as she continued. "I was just so freaked out, then I got busy filling in at the hospital and before I know it we're here without really talking about..."

He cuts her off with a smile as he cupped her cheek. "Hey, it's ok. I know things have been a little uncomfortable between us the last few days, but that's past us, right?" He paused before asking with a smile. "And from what you just said, does that mean you do want this baby?"

Megan nodded with a smile. "Yes, let's do this. I mean I'm still terrified on how I'll be at this mother thing, but I know I'm not alone in this, and that gives me a little more confidence. Plus, when does a Grissom/Sidle ever back down from a challenge? I definitely don't want to be the first."

He chuckled a little with a nod, then his eyes got bright as he kissed her on the lips softly before bringing her in his arms for a hug. "You are not alone in this, I'm here, always." She sighed in content as she held on to him.

After a few second of silence, he spoke as they pulled back. "So, what made you finally decide?"

She smiled as she replied. "Watching my siblings with their kids tonight, I love how they are with them, and I finally realized that I want that too." Then a tear started to roll down her cheek as she finished. "One day I want to hear the word 'mommy' coming from our child."

He cups her cheek with a smile and tears in his eyes too. "I can't wait to hear that too, babe." A few moments later, and once her tears were off her cheek, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "We better get back downstairs." Then he smirked. "We don't want the family thinking we are up to no good."

She chuckled with a nod as her husband removed his hand from her cheek, and after helping her stand up, he started walking toward the door, but stopped when Megan started to speak again. "Wait, before we go out there, there is something I need to tell you."

He turned around to look at her. "Ok, what is it?"

She took a breath before telling him. "I ran into Kyle earlier."

He looked at her with wide-eyes. "Kyle? As in your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, I guess it was bound to happen at some point, I mean both of you guys do have family here."

She walked up to Travis with a nod. "But you have to know that..."

He cuts her off as he placed his finger to her lips to stop her while shaking his head. "You don't need to tell me, I trust you."

He knew Kyle was a very important person in her past, and he can't fully deny the fact that she may very well still have something for him. But he also knew that she loved him or else she never would have married him, so he didn't need to know every detail on what happened with her ex.

"I just didn't want you to think I was keeping something from you."

He smiled while he cupped her cheek again. "Well, thank you for wanting to tell me."

"You're welcome."

After a small kiss on the lips, they pulled back, then Travis opened the door before she walked out first and took his hand as they walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Just as they got to the last step, Arthur smirked at his twin sister. "You two better have not been doing any funny business up there."

Before she could speak, Kayla looked at her father and asked. "What's funny business, daddy?"

Ethan stammered a little. "Uh..."

But was cut off when Megan smirked right back. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Grissom then cleared his throat and said. "I know someone who definitely wouldn't."

Megan shook her head as she looked at her dad. "Nothing like that was going on daddy, I promise."

He smiled with a nod, satisfied with that answer before Bailey changed the subject after clearing her throat. "Anyways, so Megan, our brother's and I were talking about having an only 'Grissom' sleepover here, meaning no spouses or kids allowed, so what do you think?"

Megan smiled with a nod. "Sounds fun, I'm in."

Bailey smiled. "Alright, cool."

They spent the next hour and a half talking and laughing, and they even allowed the kids to open one present under the Christmas tree, then before they knew it the families were out in the yard and the Grissom 'kids' were saying goodnight to their spouses and kids.

Ethan picked up his daughter, and she wrapped her arms around his neck while she asked in a sad voice. "Do I have to leave daddy?"

Ethan gave her daughter a smile with that twinkle in his eyes. "No, you don't." Then he looked Teddy, which he nodded with a smile before Ethan had eye contact with his daughter again. "But I believe your brother will be very lonely without you, and you wouldn't want him to be that throughout the night, would you?"

To sell it even more, Teddy looked a little sad as he spoke. "That's right Kayla, I would be extremely sad and lonely without you."

Kayla turned around to look at her brother's face, then she looked at her daddy and nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll go, I don't want him to be sad or lonely."

He smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek as they hugged. "Thank you, sweetie. I love you."

With her arms around his neck, she whispered. "Love you too daddy."

Once they pulled back, and Kayla was now being held by her brother, him and Ethan hugged and whispered their love to one another, then them and the rest of the other kids and spouses said goodnight to Sara and Grissom before heading across the street, where they will be staying in Sam and Bailey's house for the night.

After seeing their families go inside the other house, the Grissom 'kids' walked into their parents house with smiles before Bailey said. "This going to be so fun."

As the rest of them agreed with the sentiment, Grissom spoke while him and Sara walked up to them. "Just don't be too loud, ok?"

They smiled with nods while Megan replied. "We won't, daddy."

After Sara and Grissom hugged and kissed their children goodnight, they headed upstairs hand in hand, and when they got to the top of them, they hear their kids laughing, which for a second it was a little loud, but all Sara and Grissom could do was look at one another with smiles on their faces because it felt like it's been forever since they heard just that group laughing, and in that moment it warmed their hearts and brought back some very fond memories.

* * *

AN: The Grissom house is about to become fuller with the whole gang showing up for Christmas dinner. Also, Ethan gets a very important phone call. Will it bring good or bad news? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	6. A Christmas Miracle?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Christmas Miracle?

December 25

Next Morning

After having a good night's sleep, despite hearing the kids throughout the night, Grissom started to wake up, and once his eyes were open, he sees Sara laying next to him with her eyes open and looking at him.

They smiled at each other before he smirked. "30 years of waking up next to the same same face, you tired of it?"

Sara moved her hand and cupped his cheek while shaking her head. "Not for a single second. You?"

He moved his hand to take her hand from his cheek and kissed it before looking at her with love in his eyes. "How can I when you get more beautiful every year."

She shyly smiled as her eyes looked down while she felt his hand cup her cheek, then when their eyes met again, he leaned forward, but before they could kiss, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

They placed their foreheads together before she smirked, remembering the times the kids had interrupted moments like this in the past. "I think we just went back in time."

He chuckled in agreement while removing his forehead from hers before kissing it and whispering against her skin. "But we really wouldn't have it any other way."

She pulled back, and with their eyes sparkling, she shook her head. "No we wouldn't."

They kissed softly, then as they were sitting up in bed, Grissom replied. "Come in."

The door opened a second later before the kids walked in the room, and they saw Megan and Ethan each carrying a tray that had a plate of omelets with orange juice for their father and apple juice for their mother.

They smiled at their kids as they walked further in the room, and Grissom asked. "What's going on?"

Megan smiled as she set their father's tray in place. "We thought we would do something special for you guys."

Ethan finished as he placed their mother's tray in place. "Yeah, you've done so much for us, so Marry Christmas."

Before they could speak, Bailey continued. "And don't worry about anything today, we got it all covered."

With the rest of the gang coming over for Christmas dinner later, they needed to do a few things, including cooking a few meals.

Sara shook her head. "You don't have to do all of that."

They nodded before Arthur spoke. "We know, but we wanted to, so no arguments."

Grissom picked up his fork with a nod. "Ok, no arguments, here."

The kids smiled, then after they each kiss their parent's cheeks, they left the room, and just as the door clicked shut, Grissom looked over at his wife with a smile and his eyes twinkling. "Don't we have the best kids?"

Sara smiled. "The very best." Then after taking a bite of her food, she swallowed and continued, commenting on the food. "And you've taught them well."

"It wasn't all me, you helped."

"Yeah, a little, but we all know who the real cooker is in this family."

"Well, thank you, sweetheart."

Sara nodded with a smile before they continued to eat with a little small talk, just enjoying the moment together, knowing the house was about to become fuller in a few hours.

But it was also something they were looking forward to since the full gang didn't hang out as much because some of them didn't even live in Vegas anymore.

* * *

A few hours later

When it was finally time for the extended family to arrive, the first set was Warrick, his 26 year old son, Eli, who brought his girlfriend of two years, and Warrick's wife of 10 years, whom he married not long after meeting her.

Eli Brown was a graduate of UNLV and currently co-operating a boys & girls club with his stepmother, both wanting kids to have a place to go to after school so they wouldn't get into trouble. Some would fall through the cracks, they knew that going in, but the ones they did help was really worth it, and Warrick couldn't be happier with their accomplishments. He even helps out a lot of the times now that he wasn't a CSI.

The next family that arrived was Greg and Morgan with their 12 year old daughter, Jennifer, and their 10 year old son, Conrad, who was named after his grandfather.

Not long after Sara said those words about life being too short sometimes, Greg plucked up the courage and finally asked Morgan out on a date, which they were inseparable after that, and since they already knew each other pretty well they ended up getting engaged only four months later, on Valentines day, then getting married four months after that before finally becoming parents on their third wedding anniversary.

Morgan is still working as a CSI, which she was actually a Supervisor for the swing  
shift now, and even though Greg was still active at the lab, he did mange to spend time at home too so he could be with the family he adored and cherished.

Brass showed up next with his new wife of 6 years. After he had retired once again, this time as the head security man at Catherine's casinos that she had inherited from her late father, he moved to LA, and while there, he unexpectedly fell in love again, something he never had a plan to do.

Of course he knew after everything he's witnessed and been through, unexpected things can happen in a lifetime, which outside of him falling in love, the most unexpected thing he was proud of witnessing was seeing one of his longest friends fall in love and became a parent to four beautiful children. He was always so happy for Grissom and Sara, and he thought if two people deserved to have a happy and loving life, it was those two.

The Last family but certainly not least to show up was Nick, Catherine, Emmett, and Lindsey and Blake with their two children, Blake Jr, who was now 16 years old, and their daughter Catherine Bailey, also known as Katie, named after her grandmother and Aunt Bailey, was 14 years old.

After about 30 minutes of talking as a group once they all showed up, Sara announced that it was time to eat, so they took turns getting their food from the kitchen before sitting down in the dinning room, where they had set up, after placing the dinning room table in the garage, 2 round tables of 8 seating, one table of 4 seating and one kids/teenage table.

As Grissom looked around the room, smiling slightly while watching the families sitting down at the tables, talking and laughing, he couldn't help but have a heavy heart because despite having a full house of loved ones, there was one member, outside of Alicia, who wasn't here that still made him a little sad, and that was his mother, whom he lost about four years ago.

She had a long life and accomplished so much, but the one thing she told him that she was most proud of, was seeing him fall in love and having four beautiful children, which was something she never thought she'd see in her lifetime, and on top of that, she was around long enough to see some great-grandchildren come into the world.

So, when it was her time, she was in peace, knowing her son would be alright because his wonderful family will rally behind him, and one another in the difficult times. Which even though the grandkids were deeply affected about her passing, a little more so Bailey because she was the closest one to her, they did just that and helped one another through the grief.

Once Sara sat down next to her husband, they looked at one another and smiled, and Sara knew why she was seeing a little underline sadness in them, but before she could say something, he had cleared his throat when he saw the last of the extended family sit down, then stood up and smiled as he looked at everyone who was looking back at him. "Hi, everybody. I'm glad to see you all here, but before I continue, I would like everybody to please take a moment of silence for a few people who aren't here with us today." Once that was done, which Grissom and Ethan took that moment a little harder than the others, he cleared his throat again and continued. "Thank you."

After they nodded, he spoke again. "A lot has happened through the years and a lot has been accomplished, but the biggest accomplishment that I'm most proud of is my family." As Sara, their kids and grandkids smiled at him, he continued. "They've opened my world wider than I ever thought could happen to me, and because of that I'm so grateful and honored to not only have them in my life..." He then looked at the rest of the gang. "...But you guys as well, you all have been behind us from the beginning, never hesitating on helping us when we need it and being there for our kids when they need it the most when we we can't be there." Trying really hard to keep his emotions together, he finished after clearing his throat. "There are no words good enough that I could express how much that means to me, all I got is thank you."

Knowing most of his words were directed towards Nick and Catherine because of where Ethan lives and what he's been going through, they smiled as Nick said. "It's no problem, we love them like they are our own, there isn't anything we won't do for them."

Catherine, Greg and Brass nodded in agreement with his statement while Warrick spoke with a smirk. "Yeah, he's right, and if you hadn't figured this out already, you're stuck with us for life, man."

They all chuckled as Grissom nodded with a smile before replying. "And I really wouldn't have it any other way." They all smiled around the room, then Grissom grabbed his glass of wine and lifted it up. "Let's all raise our glasses up to family, and Happy Holidays."

After they repeated the sentiment they clinked their glasses around the tables before taking a drink, then once they swallowed, Grissom finished. "Now let's eat, enjoy, everybody."

When Grissom sat back down in his chair, Sara placed her hand on his shoulder before leaning toward him to give him a kiss on the cheek for comfort. He gave her a slight smile before they started eating while talking to the people at their table.

About 20 minutes later, Ethan's meal and talking within his family was interrupted when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, so he sets his fork down on his plate before taking it out and looking at the caller ID, which just about drained the color from his face and made his heart pound, knowing there was only two reasons on why he was getting this phone call.

When she saw the hesitation from her son, Sara asked in a concerned tone. "Are you ok, honey?"

He swallowed as he looked at his parents. "It's the hospital." He paused for a second before continuing after clearing his throat. "I'll take this in the living room."

They nodded, and as he was standing up, Bailey, who was sitting next to him on his right, ran her hand down his back for comfort, then after a slight smile at his oldest sibling, he answered his phone as he was walking out of the dinning room while his parents and siblings were hoping with everything they had that it was good news.

It was only a few minutes later, but it felt like a lifetime for the Grissom's before they saw their son and brother standing in the dinning room doorway, and once the rest of the group did too, they all stopped what they were doing when they noticed he had tears in his eyes, which he didn't normally share so much emotion in front of everybody, no matter how well he knew them, and they weren't sure if they were happy tears or sad ones.

But they continued to wait as they watched Teddy and Kayla get up from the kids/teenager table and walk to their father when he had asked for them to come to him, then he slowly smiled as he kneeled down in front of them. "Guy's, mommy's awake, you want to see her tomorrow?"

Teddy smiled with tears in his eyes as he asked with excitement running through him at the prospect of seeing his mother awake again, something he's been waiting two years for. "Really?"

Ethan nodded as he brought his kids in his arms. "Yes, really, she came back to us."

As the room erupted with joy for their family member, Ethan looked over the kid's shoulders to see his parents, who also had happy tears in their eyes, and in that moment they all had one thought in their minds, they were just granted a Christmas miracle.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Have a happy and safe Christmas!

*Next chapter will be the last for the story and series. Please review.


	7. Happy Reunion & More

AN: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Happy Reunion & More

December 26

San Diego, California

After having breakfast with his family, Ethan and the kids left for the airport to get on the earliest flight they could, which since they had driven here, the Stokes family offered to drive his vehicle back to San Diego for him.

When the plane arrived at their destination, they grabbed a cab and headed for the hospital, and once they arrived there, they met Alicia's parents in the waiting area, who offered to look after the kids so Ethan and Alicia could have a little time alone. They were anxious to see their mother, but understood.

Ethan stopped in front of the door to the familiar room, then he took a deep breath before opening it, and when he walked in, he saw the familiar sight of his wife laying on the bed with her eyes closed, but he knew now this time it was different.

Nurse Green, who was in the room checking the patient and the machines, smiled at the young man as she walked up to him, then placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort and reassurance. "She's just resting, she was so excited to see you and those beautiful kids that she didn't sleep much through the night."

He nodded in understanding as he looked at the nurse, then spoke with emotion. "How is she..."

He trials off as she nodded before finishing. "It will take time, but I know with your support along with those kids and both families, I don't have any doubts she'll make a full recovery and be just as you always known her to be ."

"Just like you always thought she would pull out of the coma."

He knew all the doctors and nurses did their jobs to the best of their ability and never said anything discouraging out-loud, but deep down he knew some of them had doubts that Alicia would ever come back, but not Nurse Green, she had been his biggest supporter from the beginning.

She had a bigger smile while she removed her hand from his shoulder. "What can I say? I always have a soft spot for the underdog."

He smiled, then he started to get more emotional. "Thank you for everything that you've done for her, for my family, I don't think I would have..."

She cuts him while shaking her head. "You still would have held on this long, even if you were the only one to believe it would happen. I could see that you weren't ever going to give up on her. I'm just so glad that all that waiting paid off for your family."

"Me too."

There was a slight pause before Nurse Green spoke again. "I'll get out of here, she should wake up soon."

"Ok, thank you."

"No problem."

After she patted him on the shoulder, she walked out of the room as he sat down in the chair, then he pulled it close to the bed before taking her left hand, and after kissing her ring finger, he looked at his wife's beautiful face with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much, thank you for coming back to me, to our kids."

He sat there just watching her with her hand in his, then after a few minutes he felt her hand twitch as her eyelids started moving, and when he finally got to see her eyes open for the first time in two years, his heart started racing while tears went down his cheek. "Hi baby, I've missed you."

She slowly smiled at the sound of her husband's voice as she turned her head to look at him, then after seeing his face she frowned a little as she moved her hand to his now clean shaven cheek. "I'm sor...sorry."

He shook his head as he leaned forward and cupped her cheek. "No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm here, and we are going to get through this, ok? I love you so much."

He wiped a few tears off her cheek as she whispered. "Lo..love... you too."

He swallowed and moved his head so it was against her forehead and closed his eyes, feeling the love between them while savoring those beautiful words from his wife's lips.

It wasn't like he ever took those words for granted before, but he was definitely going to cherish them even more, especially after not hearing them for the past two years.

A few minutes later, she spoke again. "Kids?"

He smiled as he pulled back, then cupped her cheek and whispered. "I'll get them, they're really anxious to see you."

"Me...Me too."

After a small peck on her forehead, he stood up while a part of him didn't want to leave her side, but the parent side understood where his wife was coming from.

A few moments later after Ethan went and got the kids, the door opened with the kids walking in the room, then they smiled and shouted. "Mommy!" before running toward the bed, and all Ethan could do was stand there and watch the reunion with a smile as tears once again found their way down his cheeks, but he didn't care, because watching this scene was one, if not the most, beautiful sights he's seen in a long time.

He knew it was going to take time to get back to the way it was, but she was awake and that's all that mattered to him right now. He had faith that they all could get through this. He had faith on her waking up this long, so why stop the faith now.

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada

Megan and Travis were waiting in one of the examination rooms at the doctor's office, ready to see their little one for the first time.

Since they weren't going to be back in Boston for another two days, they decided to get a checkup now, mostly because they couldn't wait see him or her, even if it was too early to really see anything.

A woman doctor came into the room and smiled at the couple. "Ready to see your little one?"

Megan nodded with a smile as Travis's hand was on her shoulder. "Yes please."

She nodded before setting up, then before they knew it, she pointed to the screen and smiled bigger. "Here he or she is."

Having visual proof that their little one was there sent emotions through them, so they looked at one another with tears in their eyes as she whispered. "I love you."

He kissed her forehead while whispering with emotion. "I love you too, thank you for this beautiful gift."

They smiled at one another before their attention turned back to the screen, both couldn't get enough of the sight and couldn't wait to see their little one in person.

* * *

Arthur was sitting down on the couch in their apartment as Alexis walked in the living room from the kitchen with a glass of water, and after handing it to him, he smiled as she sat down next to him. "Thank you."

She smiled as she placed her hand on his thigh. "You're welcome."

While he swallowed a drink, she asked. "So, would you call it a successful holiday?"

He smiled bigger with his eyes twinkling. "Oh, yeah, I mean outside of all my siblings and extended family being here to celebrate together, hearing Alicia woke up was the best moment of all."

She nodded before replying. "In all the years I've known your family, I don't think I've seen so much emotion come from Ethan before."

Arthur nodded, and just thinking about what his younger brother had gone through, sent a strong emotion through him, so he cleared his throat to try to stop it while he tried to speak. "Come to think of it, I don't think I have either, but I don't blame him because if I had been in the same situ..."

He trailed off as he shook his head while she frowned a little and moved her hand from his thigh to cup his cheek as she gave him a smile. "I'm here babe, nothing has happened to me."

He nodded as he cleared his throat again, then he took a breath and gave her a smile. "I know, and I'm so thankful for that." He paused for a second before continuing. "So, you think it was a successful holiday?"

She bit her lip before replying. "Almost."

He raised that famous 'Grissom' eyebrow as he asked. "Almost?" Then he smiled with that certain twinkle in his eyes as he cupped her cheek. "What can I do to change that almost into a definitely?"

She saw the look and chuckled before shaking her head. "As tempting as that is, that's not it, and really you've already done it."

With confusion and curiosity, he asked. "Ok, what have I done?"

She stands up from the couch a second later and walked to the living room closet while talking. "I thought I would wait until the holidays since you were already excited when you knew all your siblings were going to be here."

Before he could speak, she sat down and handed him a present, which made him shake his head with a smile. "Honey, you've already given me enou..."

She cuts him off with a smile. "I think you'll like this one the best." She moved the present back and forth in front of him as she smirked. "Open it, I know you want to."

With the smile still on his face, he took the gift from her hands before unwrapping it, then after opening the box and moving the tissue paper out of the way, his heart started racing while he lifted the baby sized shirt that had ladybugs on it with the words. 'Daddy's little bug' he looked at his wife with tears in his eyes. "Really?"

She nodded with a smile as she cupped his cheek. "Really, how do you feel about being a daddy again?"

He cups her cheek with his hand and brought her closer to him as he whispered. "Love it, and I love you too, thank you."

They kissed softly on the lips before wrapping their arms around one another as she whispered. "I love you, and you're very welcome."

With his brother's life coming back together and now news of him becoming a father again, he could definitely say this was one of the best holidays of his life.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her grandparents earlier, then her siblings a few minutes ago, Sarah was now saying goodbye to her parents out in the yard as the cab was patiently waiting for her.

Bailey and Sarah pull back from their hug, then she cleared her throat and said. "Alright, you better go. I don't want you to miss your flight."

Sarah smiled with her eyes twinkling as she responded. "But you really wouldn't mind, would you?"

Bailey chuckled before responding. "Can you really blame me?"

Sarah shook her head with a smile. "I understand mom, and I would love to stay a little longer, but..."

Bailey nodded as she cupped her daughter's cheek. "I know. I love you."

They share another hug while Sarah whispered. "I love you too, mom."

Once they pulled back, Sarah looked at her father, who was handing her some money, making her shake her head. "Dad, I don't..."

"Please, take it."

Sarah nodded as she took it. "Ok." They share a hug while she whispered. "I love you, daddy."

Sam held on to his daughter with tears in his eyes. "I love you too, sweetheart."

They kiss each other on the cheeks before pulling back from one another a few seconds later, then after a promise she would call when she landed, and one more look and smile, Sarah turned and walked toward the cab while Sam placed his hand on the small of Bailey's back as they watched their oldest leave, which was almost as sad as when she headed off to college in the fall.

While the cab was driving out of sight, Bailey sighed as she asked. "We did good, right?"

He smiled as he cupped her cheek. "I believe so, and we aren't done yet."

She smiled back with a nod, knowing he was talking about more than just the rest of the kids. "No we aren't, not by a long shot."

They kissed softly as she whispered. "Love you."

He kissed her forehead before whispering. "Love you too."

He pulled back a few minutes later before they walked toward the house.

* * *

While Grissom was looking at a picture hanging on one of the walls in the living room, which had their kids, grandkids and their in-laws, Sara walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek, making him smile as she asked. "What's up?"

He sighed in content while she moved from behind him so she was now standing beside him before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Just admiring our beautiful family."

She smiled while looking at it. "We have a pretty good one, don't we?"

He brought her closer to him so he could kiss her temple before smirking. "I don't mean to sound bias, but we have the best."

She chuckled, then she sighed as she slipped her fingers through his before she replied. "Yes, we do, and I owe you a major thank you for that."

He pulled back a little so he could look into her eyes with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

She cupped his cheek as she replied. "It's because of you we're here today."  
Before he could respond, she continued. "If you hadn't sent me on that case on my night off, the case that changed our whole world, who knows if we would have ended up here, no matter how much I've always wished we would, so thank you for calling me in."

He paused, thinking about those events and thereafter, then he swallowed with a nod. "I guess you're right, everything just kind of snowballed from there, didn't it?"

She smiled as she cupped his cheek. "It sure did, and outside of a few bad parts I would love to take out, it's been the best 30 years of my life."

With that Grissom twinkle, he smiled. "Mine too."

They kissed softly on the lips before pulling back and started walking toward the couch as she asked. "So, any regrets?"

They just sat down when he answered while shaking his head. "Just one, because fixing that one wouldn't cause me to have the others, when it comes to us that is." Intrigued, she raised an eyebrow as he cupped her cheek while he continued.  
"I never should have walked out of your apartment that morning in Boston. I knew the minute I had met you it changed my life, and I may have convinced myself that leaving was because of my job, but the truth was I was scared of what I was feeling. Plus, you were so young, I..."

Sara cuts him off while she cupped his cheek with tears in her eyes. "I may have been young, but I knew who held my heart the second I met him, and after all this time, it's still with you."

He swallowed his emotions before bringing her closer to him and whispering. "I'm 100% grateful for that." Then after a moment or two, he kissed her softly on the lips before they wrapped their arms around each other as he whispered. "When I boarded my plane that morning, I never thought I would see you again."

They pulled back as she smiled with love in her eyes. "I guess fate was on our side."

He couldn't help but smirk as they got comfortable on the couch, which she had moved so she was now snuggled at his side. "More than once." Now thinking about their youngest, he sighed as he finished. "Especially this most recent one."

She placed her hand on his chest as she nodded, on the same page as him. "One I'm so happy we got."

"Me too, he loves her so much, I think he would have been lost without her." He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I know I would have been if I lost you."

She took his hand, and kissed it before slipping her fingers through his as she whispered. "Well, good thing you don't have to think about that." He held her a little tighter as she continued while running her thumb up and down on his hand. "So, what do you say to 30 more years? We may get a few more grandkids, and possibly a few great-grandkids."

Obviously she didn't know about the two pending grandchildren now, but it was still wishful thinking they'll be blessed with more of them.

Grissom smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Sounds good, let's just make sure we take the next 30 years a little slower."

She chuckled with a nod. "I second that."

As they sat there on the couch they thought of everything they've been through, which sometimes they still couldn't believe how far they've come to get here and that they even shared this wonderful life together.

Now they didn't know what was in store for them next, but they knew no matter what it was, they were facing it together to the very end because they still felt that everything they have is worth fighting for.

* * *

AN: I hope overall you've enjoyed the story and series. Please Review.

Well, that's it for this series, which I think was one of my favorites that I have written. It even went two stories longer than I had originally planned, but because of your support it gave me the encouragement to add on. And I don't know, I might do a missing moments one-shot type of story with these characters if there is interest in that.

But no matter what I decide next, there will be a new story hopefully soon, so be on the lookout for that.

Until then I hope you enjoy the rest of your week and have a safe and Happy New Year, thanks again for all the support, you've been great and always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
